It's a trap! - Otayurio
by Rozu Takumi
Summary: Si ves a Yuri Plisetsky por la calle sin prestarle atención a pequeños detalles -como el bulto en su entrepierna o su mandíbula bien marcada-, tranquilamente creerías que se trata de una chica. Quizás es por eso que una tarde, revolviendo entre la ropa vieja de su tía decide probarse algunos vestidos y hasta un par de portaligas [...]
1. El inicio

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que son mencionados en este fanfic pertenecen a Mitsurou Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto. El fanart de Yuri Plisetsky utilizado en la portada es de _ulablah_ en Tumblr.

 **Summary:** Si ves a Yuri Plisetsky por la calle sin prestarle atención a pequeños detalles -como el bulto en su entrepierna o su mandíbula bien marcada-, tranquilamente creerías que se trata de una chica.  
Quizás es por eso que una tarde, revolviendo entre la ropa vieja de su tía decide probarse algunos vestidos y hasta un par de portaligas -de los cuales no quiere saber el uso que tuvieron-. Es así como poco a poco Yuri comienza a sacarle provecho a su lado femenino, sacándose fotos para las redes sociales, manteniendo el anonimato, montando todo un personaje. Con el paso del tiempo, sus seguidores comienzan a aumentar al igual que su pasión secreta por la ropa femenina y la lencería.  
El problema llega cuando, aburrido una tarde, decide abrir los mensajes que sus seguidores le dejaban y alguien le llama demasiado la atención... Pero él es un chico, y su seguidor, como todos los demás, quiere en su cama a la chica de las fotos.

 **N/A:** ¡Es la primera vez que voy a escribir algo alternando formatos y estoy muy nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo! Estoy saliendo de mi zona de confort así que tengan paciencia...

* * *

Hacía calor y había demasiada humedad como para usar prendas extra por lo que había recurrido a unas calzas hasta las rodillas de color negro con detalles de animal print a los costados que solía utilizar para salir a correr y una camiseta sin mangas del mismo color con una estampa delante que decía alguna estupidez en coreano. El cabello comenzaba a ser una verdadera pesadilla así que por esa tarde optó por trenzarlo en lo alto y dejar que terminara en una pequeña coleta.  
No alcanzó a hacer cinco cuadras a pie que había escuchado cualquier tipo de piropo callejero pasado de tono. ¿Realmente creen que esas idioteces sirven para conquistar a alguien? Iba reflexionando sobre lo corto de mente que tiene que ser alguien para gritarle a una persona que te resulta atractiva, cuando escuchó a alguien hablarle por la espalda.

—Mamita, ¿no te gustaría que le agregue mi lechita a tu café?

Yuri frenó de golpe, masticando su propia ira y concentrándose en llevar toda su fuerza a su puño derecho. Miró por el hombro al sujeto en cuestión antes de darse vuelta para enfrentarlo. Se trataba de un señor que tranquilamente podría ser su padre, llevaba un traje que le daba el aspecto de un hombre de negocios y el cabello comenzaba a faltarle en las zonas delantes.

—¿No quieres que le agregue de la mía al tuyo? —espetó con la voz más masculina que pudo, dándose vuelta y apretando con fuerza su entrepierna. Su interlocutor, con el rostro rojo y notable nerviosismo retrocedió cinco pasos antes de seguir su camino en el sentido contrario al que Yuri tomaría. Si, quizás se había pasado un poco, pero estaba harto. No sabía qué más hacer para dejar de ser confundido con una chica en todas las esquinas. Quizás fuera su cabello que pasaba los hombros o quizás su pequeña cintura, tal vez el culpable era su redondo trasero...

Se apoyó contra el umbral de la puerta de alumnio que separaba la acera del pasillo de la vieja casa de sus tios, mascullando un par de blasfemias, protestando y odiándose a si mismo por la elección de ropa que había hecho esa tarde. Por suerte, la dueña de casa lo hizo pasar rápidamente y él no pudo estar más feliz cuando se lanzó a sus brazos.

Su tía había sido siempre el tipo de tía que cumple todos los caprichos y por eso se había ganado el cariño de Yuri tan facilmente. Claro, Lilia no era hermana de ninguno de sus padres pero era la esposa de su tio. Teniendo en cuenta lo dificil que puede ser una criatura de diez años que cree que una mujer que aparece en la vida de su tío significa que este desaparezca por completo de la suya, Lilia se las arregló lo suficientemente bien como para que, diez años después, Yuri Plisetsky se encontrara tomando el té frente a ella.  
Lo había citado con la excusa de siempre, ponerse al día, preguntarle sobre la facultad, sobre el trabajo, sobre sus pretendientes o cosas de Potya, sin embargo esa tarde, Lilia necesitaba ayuda para vaciar sus armarios.

—¿Y por qué no me lo comentaste cuando llamaste? —insistió, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándole una mirada fulminante a la señora.

—¿Y arriesgarme a que no vinieras? Ni loca —refutó con la elegancia de siempre antes de tomar el último sorbo de su taza de té, elevando la comisura de sus labios por detrás de la cerámica de las delicadas tazas que utilizaba siempre.

Tras protestar, como siempre que lo obligaban a hacer algo que no le gustaba, la siguió hasta la que alguna vez había sido la habitación de Lilia y la que usaba él cada vez que se quedaba a dormir. Era la habitación de sus sueños: las paredes tenían un delicado tapizado color blanco con rosas pequeñas con sus hojas en tonos pastel; por otro lado, todos los muebles estaban pintados de blanco y barnizados, por lo que estaban en perfectas condiciones. La cama era antigua, contaba con un respladar de hierro y Lilia se había encargado de conseguir un colchón lo suficientemente cómodo que lograra quedar a la perfección. Entre tanto mueble y tanta decoración, había tres armarios viejos, altos y cada uno contaba con doble puerta.

Yuri nunca logró entender la fascinación que su tía tenía por la ropa. Estaba convencido que lo normal era comprar ropa nueva y la vieja, donarla o quizás usarla de trapo para limpiar los vidrios, pero Lilia... Lilia tenía un problema grave: acumulaba cosas.

—Ese saco no lo tires. Puedo usarlo en alguna ocasión —protestó al ver que Yuri tomaba entre sus manos un saco de paño beige que tenía demasiado olor a naftalina y lo dirigía a la pila de Ropa para tirar. Tras soltar una larga bocanada de aire, el rubio se levantó de un salto para sacar a empujones a su tía de la habitación.

—Contigo aquí dentro jamás teminaré, no haremos ningún progreso y tu psicóloga nos matará a los dos.

—Esa italiana no tiene idea de nada —masculló justo antes de sentir el viento que provocó la puerta que ahora estaba cerrada frente a su nariz. Bufó pisando con fuerza al dirigirse nuevamente al comedor, rogando que Yurio no tirase demasiadas cosas.

Pasó un par de horas entretenido imaginando para qué ocasión compraba tal sweater o tal pollera, sin embargo, dejó el juego al empezar a encontrar cosas extrañas. Los había visto más de una vez en catálogos de ropa y alguna que otra tienda. Sabía que eran portaligas y para qué solían usarse, sin embargo, en su mente retorcida sólo había un uso que darles. Los dejó, inconscientemente en un montoncito nuevo y siguió con la limpieza.

Sacó un tres vestidos de fiesta que a simple vista le parecieron asombrosos. La tela, los colores, la textura y los detalles lo dejaron anonadado. Ahí fue cuando comenzó todo.

Trabó la puerta con una silla, se quitó rapidamente la camiseta y la estúpida calza que le había causado tantos problemas durante el camino, quedando sólo con sus deportivas. Mordió con fuerza su labio inferior sintiéndose culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Se dijo a si mismo que era como cuando era pequeño y jugaba a disfrazarse. ¿Qué tiene de malo divertirse un rato usando prendas extravagantes?

Ahogó un grito al verse frente al espejo del _boudoir_. Le gustaba demasiado ese vestido salmón que se ceñía en su cintura y caía con gracia por encima de sus muslos. Le gustaba la forma en que su espalda quedaba al descubierto y lo suave que se sentía el roce de la tela contra su piel. Media hora después, se encontró utilizando un vestido blanco largo hasta por encima de la rodilla con falda en forma de campana y escote pronunciado; más tarde llegó el turno de un vestido tubo negro y satinado, luego se animó a ver cómo le quedaba un portaligas negro... Y así, entre risas complices con el reflejo que se asomaba en el espejo, armó una cuarta pila de ropa la cual denominó Ropa que en secreto a Yura le gusta usar. Volvió a reírse al pensar lo largo que le había quedado el nombre mientras volvía a colocarse su ropa común y corriente...


	2. La primera compra

No había pensado en una manera poco sospechosa de llevarse la ropa que había apartado para él, así como tampoco había pensado qué haría con ella. No era como si pudiera salir a la calle a las tres de la tarde con un vestido tubo negro que marcaba cada curva de su pequeño cuerpo...

—Bien, ¿cuál es la que debemos tirar? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos y torciendo el gesto al ver que las pilas eran excesivamente grandes.

—Esta es para tirar —señaló la que tenía a su izquierda. Era un selección bastante reducida de todos modos ya que varios pantalones con algún despecto prefirió llevarselos él para arreglarlos y luego donarlos o seguir incrementando la cantidad de ropa que tendría en sus propios armarios. El olor a naftalina que venía de ese montón le resultaba repugnante así que arrugaba la nariz cada vez que metía una prenda en un bolsón negro de residuos. —Esta es para donar... —señaló la que tenía frente a él y se llevó la mano a su barbilla luego de meter una campera sin color y con las mangas desprendidas casi por completo del torso, pensando como justificar la tercera y la cuarta pila... —Y quería hacerte una pregunta —agregó, mirandola con un poco de miedo.

—¿Qué sucede, Yura? —preguntó alarmada su tía.

—Es que estas prendas... ¿Puedo preguntarle a una amiga si las quiere? Son de su estilo y sé que estará complacida —mintió con naturalidad. Se cuidó de no decir ningún nombre falso o real para que Lilia no le preguntara luego por esa chica.

—Si a ella no le molesta usar la ropa que alguna vez esta vieja lució, claro que puedes llevarselas —le dedicó una sonrisa amable y se acercó a revolver sus dorados cabellos. —Cuando termines podemos tomar otra taza de té...

Caminó las siete cuadras que separaban la casa de Lilia de la suya abrazado a su bolsa de residuos llena de ropa que jamás usaría. No podía dejar de insultarse mentalmente por haber actuado de forma tan impulsiva. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le fascinó tanto verse con esa ropa cuando odiaba que por la calle lo confundieran con una chica? ¿Qué estaba mal consigo mismo?

No tenía ganas de hacerse algo de comer esa noche por lo que fue directamente a su habitación para tirarse sobre el colchón. Analizó a sus alrededores todo lo que debería haber tirado cuando entró a la universidad, como por ejemplo la cantidad exoribitante de peluches que descansaban en una esquina y se sintió culpable por haber obligado a Lilia a desprenderse de sus cosas.

Al día siguiente al regresar del trabajo tuvo otro ataque impulsivo. Se encontró entrando a una tienda de lencería. La dependiente del local lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pensó que seguramente también lo estaba confundiendo con una chica por culpa de las trenzas de boxeadora que se había hecho antes de salir de casa.

—Cariño... ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —preguntó la mujer sin dejar de sonreírle en ningún momento.

—Yo... Eh... —balbuceó tratando de mantener su voz más aguda de lo usual, aunque no era el tipo de chico con voz grave y rasposa, claro. —Sólo estoy mirando —agregó, haciendo un movimiento ascendente de hombros mientras sonreía en regreso. Tenía ganas de cachetearse a si mismo. ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando entró? ¿Pensaba entrar y decirle: _Hola, vengo a comprar ropa interior femenina para mi, ropa que nunca usaré porque soy un chico_?

Estuvo más de quince minutos admirando diferentes tipos de conjuntos que le parecían demasiado incómodos, otros le parecían muy coloridos y sólo uno le llamó la atención. Era blanco, con detalles de encaje. El sostén parecía más un pequeño crop-top que un sostén propiamente dicho, por otro lado, venía con un culotte casi transparente que no dejaba mucho lugar a la imaginación. No entendía por qué pero tras observarlo por más de cinco minutos, analizando cada detalle de la prenda, lo llevó hacia la caja. Le pidió también un par de medias de liga en la misma tonalidad, pensando en los portaligas que pasó por el lavarropas la noche anterior.

—¿Estabas buscando algo muy específico, cielo? —le preguntó la mujer mientras lo preparaba en una caja rosa con detalles en dorado.

—Todo lo contrario. No buscaba nada en particular —respondió con un tono de voz tan bajo que creyó que no lo escucharía.

—Puedes encargarme lo que quieras por nuestra web o puedes llamarme, hacemos entregas a domicilio —siguió comentándole como si no hubiera escuchado su respuesta, guardando un pequeño papel con sus datos en el paquete —y así mantendremos en secreto lo que compras para ti —guiñó un ojo mientras le entregaba una bolsa negra demasiado discreta en comparación de la caja que había dentro. Yuri palideció.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó, haciendose el desentendido. La mujer apoyó sus antebrazos en el mostrador, acercándose al rubio lo suficiente como para susurrarle algo que no escucharan las demás clientas que revoloteaban de estantería a estanteria

—No eres una chica —sonrió con alegría como si estuviera disfrutando plenamente de lo que estaba viviendo, y Yuri prefirió dejarla con la última palabra, despidiéndose con un movimiento de su mano derecha.

No pudo evitar probárselo tras salir de la ducha... Ver esa tentadora caja encima de su mesa de noche lo hizo mandar todo a la mierda, secarse a las apuradas y adentrarse en la odisea que era colocarse un sostén. Tras renegar varios minutos y descubrir que era más fácil si lo prendía por delante y luego lo giraba, terminó con todas las partes del conjunto que había armado.

Quería saltar de la emoción que le provocaban esas prendas blancas contra su pálida piel. Se sentía distinto, feliz y en completa armonía con su propio cuerpo como nunca lo había estado por culpa de los complejos que le dejaban sus encuentros con gente desagradable por las calles. Se dijo que no volvería a odiar lo que veía en el espejo, que la única persona que debía amarlo era él y que si esa era la forma en que lo lograría, no tendría ninguna queja al respecto.

Tomó su teléfono celular, se ubicó delante del espejo y comenzó a posar, divirtiéndose cada vez que tomaba una foto de su trasero prácticamente al aire libre, sorprendiéndose de lo sensual que había logrado parecer succionando su dedo índice o de lo extrañamente femenino que parecía si sacaba fotos desde un ángulo en el que no se notara su miembro.

Tirado sobre la cama, aún con el conjunto de encaje, las medias y el portaligas, se dedicó a observar cada una de las fotos, probando algunos efectos con una aplicación y recortando otras. Definitivamente ese sería el secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, ese secreto que todos en el mundo tienen...

Por esa misma razón no entiende por qué fue que creó una cuenta en Instagram desde cero y posteó una foto no tan sugerente en la que se podía ver su plano pecho, su abdomen tan blanco como la porcelana y unos mechones de su cabello que caían rebeldes sobre sus hombros. _Nadie descubrirá que soy yo, tendré cuidado_ , se tranquilizó a si mismo como si fuera otra persona, sonriéndole como un idiota a la pantalla de su celular.


	3. Primer atisbo de fama

Al día siguiente lo despertó el sonido de una llamada entrante de su abuelo. Se sintió culpable al pensar en descartarla, ya que seguramente su abuelo había buscado un horario relativamente cómodo para ambos, así que bufando en voz baja deslizó el botón digital de color verde para dar por iniciada la conversación.

Estuvo más de cuarenta minutos contándole sobre las pocas clases que el trabajo le permitía tomar, escuchó con detalle cada comentario sobre la vida que el anciano hacía y corrió a buscar un anotador cuando este le indicó que le explicaría con detalle cómo hacer sus famosos piroshkis.

—¿Eso es todo entonces? —preguntó, sosteniendo el teléfono entre su hombro y su oreja. Escuchó un sonido afirmativo seguido de un extenso bostezo. —Abuelo, ¿por qué no vas a dormir? —insistió, sintiéndo pena por Nikolai y en el fondo, extrañándolo muchísimo.

Cuando pisó Detroit por primera vez, Yuri no estaba solo. En parte, aunque no lo admitiera jamás, había tomado esa decisión justamente por eso. Tenía a Lilia. Lilia había sido más que la esposa de su tio, había sido una compañera más, una confidente, un abrazo al que siempre recurrir. Quizás por esa misma conexión que habían logrado establecer, la señora le había prometido darle techo hasta que se acomodara en la nueva ciudad. Sin embargo, Yuri jamás pensó que con "darle techo" se refería a conseguirle un departamento para él a solo siete cuadras de su casa de joven, a la cual había regresado tras el fallecimiento de su tio, cinco años atrás.  
No creía que su tío pudiera abandonarlo tan pronto. Primero lo habían dejado sus padres tras un estúpido accidente aéreo, y luego se encontraba esperando que un milagro sucediera para no perder a su tío. Pero desde el diagnóstico hasta la fecha de su muerte, había sucedido todo demasiado rápido, tanto que el joven ruso no logró asimilarlo hasta que dejó de verlo a la salida del colegio y cuando Lilia le informó, con los ojos llorosos, que volvería a Detroit, se sintió desolado. ¿A quién le contaría las cosas que a su abuelo no se animaba a decirle? ¿Quién le levantaría el ánimo cada vez que una de sus pinturas le parecía basura? ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en ponerle el camino tan difícil?

No lograba entrar en si mismo de la felicidad que le había dado al leer su carta de admisión y el saber que Lilia había tramitado todo para conseguirle una beca que cubriera sus estudios en el _College for Creative Studies_ de Detroit, había terminado con su capa fría y dura, haciéndo que el rubio llorara abrazado a sus peluches y su gata, pegado al teléfono y agradeciéndole cada medio minuto a su tía por lo que había logrado.

Adaptarse al cambio de aires le había resultado extraño, pero no le había costado para nada. Detroit no era más que otra gran ciudad sólo que no hacía tanto frío como para congelarse yendo al minimercado de la cuadra de enfrente. Para su suerte, su abuelo le había dejado llevarse a la gata porque sabía que su nieto sin ella no podría vivir. Guardó tantos de sus peluches como pudo, llenó tantas valijas que Lilia creía que no pensaba regresar a Rusia nunca más. Al llegar al aeropuerto, su tía le informó que tendrían que hacer pasar como suyas un par porque sin dudas, el rubio pasaría el peso estipulado por equipaje que tenía permitido una persona.

Y así fue como llegó a una ciudad de la que no sabía nada más que el nombre y el nombre de su universidad, a un país con un idioma completamente distinto que, agradecido por su naturaleza curiosa, había logrado dominar con ayuda de Lilia. Por fin el karma lo recompensaba, por fin en su camino no había ninguna piedra, y eso era algo que lo hacía más que feliz...

Al dar por finalizada la llamada, mientras se dirigía con demasiada pereza al baño revisó las notificaciones que iban apareciendo. Recordó que había cerrado sesión de su nueva cuenta de instagram pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando por dentro. Se dirigió, con igual lentitud hacia la cocina dónde puso agua a hervir en su hermosa tetera silbadora de color rojo mate y se sentó en una de las pocas sillas que rodeaban la mesa redonda de plástico que se ubicaba en el medio de la habitación.

La aplicación le pedía que ingresara sus datos para acceder a su cuenta. Le parecía horrible tener que salir a cada rato de cualquiera de sus cuentas para entrar a la otra y le parecía horrible también ser tan despistado por lo que no podría utilizar la opción de multicuenta que la plataforma le ofrecía. Apoyando los pies sobre la mesa, tecleó con rápidez:

 **Nombre de Usuario:** little-princess-masha  
 **Contraseña:** PumaTigerScorpion01

El pequeño circulo de carga no dejaba de girar. No soportaba más el abono más bajo y rogaba en sus adentros que le dieran un ascenso en ese bar que sudaba plagio por todos lados. A Yuri realmente le molestaba ese local pero no podía quejarse si de ahí provenían los dólares que tenía en su cuenta. Cada día, cuando se colocaba el uniforme, se preguntaba: ¿Quién no se daría cuenta que un nombre como **Starducks** era, sin duda, una copia barata del famoso y reconocido **Starbucks**? ¿Por qué era tanta la gente que compraba _Patucchinos_ y mostraba con felicidad en las redes sociales ese logo extraño con un pato en primera plana? ¿Es que estaban dementes? _Claro que sí,_ e _stos yankees están todos locos,_ pensó con desdén.

El silbido de su tetera le indicaba que el agua había alcanzado el punto de hervor por lo que dejó su teléfono sobre la mesa para hacerse un té. Canturreaba una melodía pegajosa que había escuchado el día anterior en su trabajo mientras veía como el saquito de té comenzaba a mojarse, dándole su color característico al agua. Una vez llevada su taza y un paquete de obleas a la mesa, volvió a revisar su teléfono.

A phichit+chu le ha gustado tu foto  
A yourlittlekitty le ha gustado tu foto  
phichit+chu ha comenzado a seguirte  
oltin-atabek ha comenzado a seguirte  
A le ha gustado tu foto  
A oltin-atabek le ha gustado tu foto

Y más de setenta notificaciones iguales que seguían llegando antes de terminar de revisarlas. Todas sobre su única foto posteada. ¿Qué había atraído tantos likes de distintas partes del mundo? Pensó en el seminario que había tomado -obligado- sobre Redes Sociales y el puesto del Community Manager, tratando de recordar qué había hecho -de manera inconsciente- para llegar tan lejos en menos de veinticuatro horas. Y como si de una epifanía se tratase, un pequeño símbolo apareció en su mente seguido de un nombre: hashtag.

Se insultó a si mismo por haber usado tantos. ¿En serio, #eroticart, #fineartnude, #girly? Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Claro. Era lógico que en cuestión de segundos tuviera comiendo de su mano a cientos de vírgenes babosos y acosadores. Tomó un sorbo de su té, el cual ya se había enfríado bastante, mientras recapacitaba sobre los motivos que lo habían llevado a crear esa cuenta.

Si. Le gustaba mucho la ropa de mujer.  
No. No le gustaba que lo confundieran con una.  
¿Entonces por qué había adoptado como seúdonimo un nombre de mujer? ¿Y por qué haría creerles a sus seguidores que ese era su género? No lo sabía y tampoco quería indagar demasiado. Así que cerró sesión, ignorando los mensajes que tenía y las nuevas notificaciones, para poder concentrarse en desayunar e irse al trabajo cuando fuera la hora.

 _Realmente, los patos y los cafés no van de la mano_ , pensó mientras miraba su camisa hecha un bollo sobre el sofá.


	4. Sentimiento de culpa

—Ey, cerdo —llamó a su compañero de trabajo por el mote denigrante que le había impuesto y le tiró al aire un trapo para que fuera a limpiar las mesas de la entrada. El japonés lo miró por encima de los lentes con cara de pocos amigos antes de hacer girar con su dedo índice el trapo que había atrapado con destreza. —Pensé que no lo atraparías. Digo, eres miope —agregó, buscando molestarlo mientras se apoyaba sobre sus antebrazos en la barra.

—Ser miope no significa que sea torpe —masculló girando sobre su eje, dirigiéndose a las mesas que debía dejar en condiciones antes de que otra oleada de clientes arribara. Sin embargo, tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al chocarse contra uno de los postes de concreto que sosteían la construcción. Yuri no pudo evitar carcajear fuerte, ganándose así un llamado de atención de su superior quién estaba conteniendo su risa a más no poder.

Minutos antes de dar por finalizado el día laboral, se sentó en la banqueta que le correspondía al superior para revisar su teléfono. Se había vuelto un adicto dependiente de él desde que subía una imagen por día a su segunda cuenta, aunque debía revisar sus estadísticas con cuidado. Antes de iniciar sesión, le respondió un mensaje de texto a la chica de la tienda de ropa interior en la que había realizado su primera compra, con quién estaba mensajeándose más de lo normal. Al parecer, la muchacha era de naturaleza sociable... Le encantaba contarle sobre sus problemas tanto amorosos como económicos, y a él no le molestaba para nada, total podía dejarla en visto en cualquier momento con la excusa de estar trabajando. Esa tarde le había informado al rubio que esa misma tarde llegaría su pedido grande, el que incluía arneses y juguetes, que lo enviaría justo antes de cerrar la tienda. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al principio para luego volverse de un tinte carmesí que lo delataba frente a cualquier persona.

—Yuuri... —murmuró el superior, pidiéndole al japonés que se volteara, pero por costumbre, Yuri levantó la vista del teléfono para escuchar al mayor. Sin embargo, bufó hastiado al descubrir que no era él a quién reclamaban. —¿No te parece que Yurio está muy coqueto? ¡Se ha sonrojado! ¿Tendrá novia? —cuchicheó en un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto como para que el rubio pudiera escucharlo, pero este los ignoró por completo, avocándose a revisar su cuenta como pretendía desde que había tomado asiento.

Lo sorprendió la cantidad desoribitante de seguidores que había alcanzado con tan poco tiempo. Si bien hacía ya más de tres semanas desde la primera foto, le parecía un lapso relativamente corto como para haber atraído tanto público. Se rió por lo bajo al leer al azar un par de comentarios en su última foto, la cual había sacado con temporizador para poder posar a gusto. Llevaba un camisón blanco de seda que era parte de la bolsa de ropa que le había robado a su tía, también lucía un par de medias del mismo tono y en la foto en cuestión, había flexionado sus piernas de forma que todo su cuerpo resaltara de igual forma. Pero no sólo estaba esmerándose más en las tomas, sino que ponía un esfuerzo sobrehumano en agradar a sus seguidores con frases cliché, dulces y con las cuales buscaba volarles la cabeza. O las dos cabezas. Le daba igual.

—Tanto que te ríes me hace pensar que estás releyendo los mensajes hot de tu novia, ¿eh? —lo codeó su supervisor sin prestarle atención a la pantalla de su celular. Yuri automáticamente lo bloqueó, dejando la pantalla en negro. Temblando de la desesperación, fulminó con la vista al imbécil de Victor para luego empujarlo para darse paso hacia los vestidores. —¡Ey! ¡Más respeto con tu superior! —protestó, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—Cállese, viejo —alcazó a responderle el rubio antes de golpear con fuerza la puerta que separaba el depósito del vestidor.

Como cada día, luego de regresar del trabajo, de alimentar apropiadamente a Potya, de dedicarse más de media hora en la bañera y de dejar su cuerpo libre de asperezas o vellos molestos, se tomó otra media hora más para usar las prendas que había comenzado a acumular y que guardaba debajo de su cama en una caja grande con un pequeño candado, para sacarse fotos provocativas y claro, subirlas a su cuenta secreta. Se había convertido en una rutina. En ese tipo de rutina que alguien cansado del ajetreo diario necesita para desconectase un rato. Y le gustaba, lo hacía sentirse cómodo.

Esa noche, como era viernes y al día siguiente no tenía que ir a ningún lado, decidió experimentar con maquillaje, siguiendo algunos tutoriales que encontró en la web. Había hecho una gran adquisición de labiales, bases y sombras durante un ataque de compra compulsiva horas después de recibir un trabajo desaprobado por cosas que consideraba estúpidas. Enfurruñado, terminó dando vueltas en una gran perfumería, metiendo en el cesto cosas que ni siquiera sabía como usar. Los primeros intentos fueron asquerosos. No lograba cubrir todas las imperfecciones de su rostro o no podía hacer que quedara uniforme; no podía controlar el pulso de su mano derecha al intentar trazar una línea sobre su párpado hasta que una simple cinta le solucionó los problemas, así como también una cuchara y luego una esponja que había comprado sólo porque le parecía bonita. Se sentió completamente satisfecho al descubrir que maquillarse no era muy diferente a pintar sobre un lienzo, sólo que nadie lograría admirar por completo ese trabajo. Subir una foto de rostro completo era demasiado arriesgado, lo sabía y en el fondo le dolía. Había quedado tan distinto de lo normal que sentía que jamás lo descubrirían, pero su lado coherente lo detuvo. Prefería quedarse con las ganas a sentir constantemente el peso de la culpa sobre sus espaldas.

Al ver el reloj de su teléfono tras subir la foto del día, gritó alarmado. ¡Eran las seis de la mañana! ¡Y aún no se había desmaquillado! Corrió al baño para quitarse el menjunje que había quedado plasmado en su rostro. Como si viera un monstruo en el espejo del botiquín, apartó la vista asqueado. Tendría que buscar una forma de manejar mejor sus emociones...

Aún acelerado por el susto que se había llevado al ver la hora, no podía conciliar el sueño. Tomó su teléfono, debatiéndose entre revisar los mensajes que le llovían o no. Sabía que podía encontrar cosas de mal gusto pero la curiosidad mataba a su gato interno, por lo que decidió, para su propio bien, tomar algunas precauciones como entrar primero a ver el perfil del emisor del mensaje y luego, si le parecía un poco confiable, lo leería.

Estuvo más de veinte minutos revisando cuentas falsas de esas que utilizan fotos de chicas fitness de algún stock gratuito de fotografias, cuentas de Gana cien mil seguidores en media hora e incluso cuentas de señores de más de cincuenta que se sacaban fotos de su rostro desde el peor ángulo, mostrando su papada en todo su esplendor. Sin embargo, dos cuentas con nombre bastante serio, le llamaron la atención. Stalkeó en primer lugar al usuario llamado phichit+chu, quién según rezaba su biografía era oriundo de Tailandia, actualmente vivía en Nueva York y seguía a más de seis mil cuentas. Parecía ser confiable por lo que entró a los mensajes que el tailandés le había dedicado.

vier. 11:38 PM  
 **phichit+chu:** ¡Eres increíble, chica!  
 **phichit+chu:** Si no fuera gay estoy seguro que me pondrías muchísimo, cielo.  
 **phichit+chu:** Perdón, no era eso lo que quería decirte, Masha.  
 **phichit+chu:** ¿Tienes formación en fotografía? ¡Me encantan las tomas que compartes! ¿Eres tu la de las fotos, verdad? ¡Qué sigas bien!

Yuri se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para no reírse demasiado fuerte puesto que seguramente sus vecinos estaban en el octavo sueño. Le había causado demasiada gracia leer que ese tal Phichit lo consideraba una chica y de pensar en cómo reaccionaría al enterarse que tenía un par de razones entre sus piernas que le demostrarían lo contrario. Como aún Morfeo no decidía venir por él, presionó su dígito sobre el nombre de oltin-atabek para saber más del usuario.

 _Otabek._  
 _Kazajstán - USA_  
 _A veces DJ, a veces persona._

Continuó con su búsqueda, encontrándose elogiando las tomas que el muchacho hacía de una motocicleta Harley Davison que al parecer le pertenecía o de las mesas de mezclas en las que supuestamente trabajaba. Se sorprendió gratamente al encontrar más de una foto casual de su rostro o fotos grupales luego de una noche de trabajo. Todo indicaba que el muchacho era real -y muy guapo, para ser sinceros-. Yuri mordió con impaciencia la piel que rodeaba su pulgar izquierdo, debatiéndose en su interior si debía abrir los mensajes o no, pero claro está que con desesperación buscó los mensajes.

lun. 9:41 AM  
 **oltin-atabek:** Buenos días, princesa... ¿Amarga?  
 **oltin-atabek:** No me pareces para nada amarga  
 **oltin-atabek:** Al contrario, debes ser muy dulce.

Se permitó reír con ganas. ¿Acaso lo estaba piropeando? Negó levemente con su cabeza antes de seguir leyendo.

mar. 10:55 AM.  
 **oltin-atabek:** Seguramente estás demasiado ocupada leyendo los halagos de todo el mundo.  
 **oltin-atabek:** Te mereces cada uno que recibas.

mier. 05:02 AM.  
 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Pensarías que soy un psicópata si dijera que no puedo sacar de mi mente esta foto?  
 ** _oltin-atabek ha enviado una imagen._**

 _Claro que creo que eres un psicópata,_ pensó´el rubio nuevamente entre risas.

hoy 03:38 AM.  
 **oltin-atabek:** No puedo dejar de pensar en tus labios.

El rubio encarcó una ceja. No podía creer lo que leía. El joven posiblemente kazajo estaba un poco obsesionado con él, con sus fotos, con la chica que le vendía al público. Sintió una punzada en el estómago, siendo la causante de ello, la culpa. Sentimiento que prefirió seguir alimentando cuando tecleó rápidamente sin esperar resultados inmediatos.

hoy 06:48 AM.  
 **little-princess-masha:** ¿Y eso por qué?

Tamborileó con nerviosismo contra el lateral de su teléfono y se asustó al sentirlo vibrar. La respuesta había llegado más rápido de lo que creía.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Qué no es obvio? Quisiera que me hicieras una mamada con esa boquita.

Tiró con amargura su celular contra el colchón, haciéndolo rebotar varias veces antes de caer contra el acolchado. Se sintió un idiota por pensar que tal vez el moreno buen mozo de chaquetas de cuero y motocicletas costosas podía interesarse en él sin recurrir a esos típicos mensajes libidinosos. Para su suerte, Potya saltó a la cama para acurrucarse sobre sus pies y fue asi como logró conciliar el sueño, aunque soñó con el rugido de un motor, flashes y maquillaje recorriendo todo su rostro.


	5. RetrospecciónIntrospecciónProspección

Lo primero en lo que pensó al despertar fue en una felación, en la sensación extraña que decía presente en su entrepierna y se sintió tan asqueado que escondió su rostro entre las frazadas. Lo maldijo en todos los idiomas que alguna vez aprendió, gritó tanto que espantó a Potya que estaba acurrucada a su lado e incluso hasta hizo una pequeña rabieta, pataleando como si aún tuviera cinco años.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota —continuó protestando antes de tantear el colchón debajo de las sábanas en búsqueda de su teléfono. Al encontrarlo a su derecha, escondido todavía en su pequeña carpa improvisada se dedicó a leer otra vez comentarios y no pudo evitar volver a la conversación que aún le rondaba por la cabeza.

hoy 01:29 PM  
 **little-princess-masha:** ¿Sabes que otras cosas hago con esta hermosa boquita?

Estaba buscando provocar a su interlocutor. Se trataba de convencer a si mismo que sólo lo hacía para molestarlo cuando le respondiera luego de mala manera. Era una buena táctica, pero el problema estaba en que quizás, sólo quizás, la idea de seguirle la corriente y enviarle mensajes subidos de tono le agradaba más de la cuenta.

Yuri Plisetsky nunca había experimentado el típico interés en las chicas de un adolescente promedio así como tampoco nunca se había planteado sentirlo por alguien de su mismo sexo. Le causaban rechazo las relaciones de sus conocidos, le molestaba cruzarse parejas melosas en cada esquina y ni hablar de verlos intercambiar saliva.  
Quizás fue por eso que considera su primer -y único beso- como una experiencia fallida que no busca ni por asomo, repetir.

Tenía una amiga sólo tres años mayor a la cuál había conocido en clases de gimnasia deportiva cuando tenía cinco años pero con el tiempo comenzaron a frecuentarse fuera de ese ámbito, se juntaban en su casa a ver alguna película o ella lo invitaba a dormir cada vez que podía. Mila siempre había sido una persona efusiva y sinceramente, a Yuri le molestaba tenerla encima suyo cada medio minuto. Por esa misma razón, no se sorprendió cuando días antes de dejar el país, la colorada lo retuvo rodeando con sus brazos el torso delicado del rubio y escondiendo su rostro entre sus omóplatos.

 _—Yuri, yo... Quiero decirte algo antes de que te vayas y me dejes olvidada —susurró, apenas dándose a entender. Hastiado, Yuri se soltó del agarre para quedar frente a frente. Como nunca, Mila evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y sus mejillas hacían juego con su fulgurante cabello. De repente, sintió los frios labios de la joven rozar los suyos por más de veinte segundos. Yuri en ningún momento cerró los ojos debido al shock del momento y cuando decidió actuar, fue para apartarla con delicadeza._

 _—¿Qué mierda fue eso, Mila? —masculló por lo bajo, apoyando sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja._

 _—Me gustas —confesó con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, mirándolo fijamente, buscando memorizar cada rasgo de su rostro para sobrevivr los años que estaría lejos suyo._

 _—Pero a mi no me pasa nada contigo, Mila. Eres una amiga, nada más —suspiró y miró hacia el cielo, esperando que le cayera alguna idea, algún sentimiento, algo que le impidiera romperle el corazón a la mayor._

 _—Lo sospechaba —respondió con una sonrisa triste al mismo tiempo que movía de forma ascendente sus hombros. Acarició con el pulgar la mejilla derecha del rubio, lamentando el curso que tomarían las cosas a partir de ese acto impulsivo —pero no podía quedarme con la duda._

El ruso se había brindado un momento para recordar esa situación. Según tenía entendido, cuando uno recibe su primer beso siente cosquillas en su estómago, cree que tiene fuegos artificiales explotando dentro de todo su cuerpo... Pero nada de eso había sucedido. Simplemente había sido un roce de labios, un contacto tan sencillo que ni siquiera le había causado repulsión. De todos modos, había sido tan decepcionante que no quería volver a vivirlo. Nunca.

Aunque ahora la idea de hacerle una felación a un completo desconocido -que ni siquiera sabía si era real o no- estaba ganando terreno en su mente. Golpeó reiteradas veces su cabeza contra la almohada buscando acomodar sus ideas alborotadas pero el sonido de una notificación lo frenó antes de volver a golpearse.

hoy 01:48 PM  
 **oltin-atabek:** No lo sé pero de sólo imaginarlo me pongo como una roca.

—¡¿Puede alguien explicarme por qué estoy duro con tan sólo leer esto?! —gritó, importándole poco si sus vecinos lo escuchaban. Como si nunca tuvieran erecciones, imbéciles.

Buscó con sus pies las mullidas pantuflas de peluche con forma de garras de color rosado ante las cuales se había rendido unos meses atrás al pasar por enfrente de una tienda. Arrastraba los pies mientras se dirigia al comedor para repetir la rutina de todos los días, aunque fuera demasiado tarde para desayunar.

Mientras le daba un mordisco a una barrita de cereal, se le cruzó por la cabeza una respuesta para seguir con su táctica inicial.

 **little-princess-masha:** Insultarte. Estoy insultándote en todos los idiomas ahora mismo, pervertido.

Dejó el celular sobre la mesada tras poner música y se sentó a reflexionar sobre el asunto. Era un idiota y de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda. En primer lugar, no sabía si Otabek realmente se llama Otabek o si era kazajo. En segundo lugar, era un chico, como él y seguramente, Otabek quería tirarse a la pequeña y delicada princesita Masha, no al insolente boca sucia y caprichoso Yuratchka. Por último, era todo un juego. Subía sus fotos a las redes sociales para sentirse deseado, nada más. En el trato no incluía desear a un seguidor. Eso debía estar fuera de sus límites.

No soportó estar demasiado tiempo lejos del aparato así que corrió a tomarlo entre sus manos. Deslizó la sección de notificaciones para leer el mensaje sin siquiera abrirlo. Se escandalizó, tanto que probablemente se hubiera persignado si no fuera ateo. Se sonrojó y nuevamente, sintió como su entrepierna tomaba vida propia.

hoy 02:15 PM  
 **oltin-atabek:** No me molestaría que me insultes mientras me montas...

 **little-princess-masha:** Me rindo.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Quieres decir que me montarás entonces?

 **little-princess-masha:** No me saques de contexto, viejo verde.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Viejo? ¡Tengo sólo veintitres!  
 **oltin-atabek:** Espera  
 **oltin-atabek:** Tienes más de dieciocho, ¿verdad?

Se rió sin parar por varios minutos. ¿Tan bien estaba vendiéndoles el papel de niña inocente? Se tomó unos minutos para respirar hondo antes de seguir mensajeandose en tiempo real con el presunto kazajo.

 **little-princess-masha:** ¿Realmente piensas que si fuera menor haría estas cosas?

 **oltin-atabek:** Los jóvenes de hoy en día son bastante precoces

Yuri no daba crédito a lo que leía. Su interlocutor hablaba de jóvenes precoces cuando era él quién había dejado en claro las ganas que tenía de recibir una buena mamada por parte del rubio. Se golpeó la frente con la mano izquierda, puso sus piernas sobre la mesa y estiró sus brazos en el aire.

 **little-princess-masha:** Espero que no seas uno de esos.

 _Mierda. Eso sonó más pervertido de lo que parecía en mi mente._

 **oltin-atabek:** Puedes probarme cuando lo desees, princesa.

 **little-princess-masha:** No, gracias. Prefiero llegar virgen al matrimonio.

Potya se subió a su falda, ronroneaba sin parar mientras se fregaba contra su mentón y el calor del felino le hizo olvidar, por unos segundos, la charla fuera de lugar que mantenía por mensajes directos de Instagram.

 **oltin-atabek:** Te diría que te cases conmigo  
 **oltin-atabek:** Tendríamos una hermosa noche de bodas  
 **oltin-atabek:** Pero aún no me has dicho tu edad  
 **oltin-atabek:** Y no quiero ir preso por perversión de menores.

 **little-princess-masha:** Imbécil.

Tiró su teléfono al otro extremo de la mesa luego de cerrar sesión. Había tenido suficiente por ese día...


	6. Pesado

Los domingos suelen ser días dedicados al descanso, a la reflexión y muchas cosas más... Eso, claro está, cuando no trabajas como un esclavo para una cadena de cafeterías llena de plagio e inmigrantes sin papeles. Para su desgracia, Yuri pertenecía a ese segundo grupo de personas, aunque claro, era un inmigrante con la documentación pertinente.

No soportaba más al idiota japonés. Primero, porque tenían el mismo nombre y cada vez que Victor le hablaba a alguno de ellos, el otro volteaba, indefectiblemente. Segundo, porque el viejo estaba prácticamente alzado con el azabache. Y tercero, porque cada vez que sonreía inocentemente le hacía recordar a las protagonistas _kawaii_ de algún animé.

—Victor, ¿cuándo me cambiarás de turno dominical? —bostezó al mismo tiempo que soltaba la última palabra de su oración y ni siquiera se molestó en cubrirse la boca.

—Si te cambio de turno, debería cambiar a Yuuri de turno —murmuró con tristeza. Plisetsky en realidad nunca había entendido eso de trabajar en pares hasta que uno renuncie. ¿Acaso era una nueva versión del _Hasta que la muerte nos separe_? Se cruzó de brazos, admirando lo vacío que se encontraba el local a las nueve de la mañana. —¿Se puede saber por qué estás parado sin hacer absolutamente nada, Yurio? —protestó, regresando a su rol de superior. —Ve a hacer el inventario. Ya —chasqueó sus dedos, dejándolo solo detrás de la barra para irse, contoneando sus caderas, a buscar a Yuuri a la vereda, donde éste estaba barriendo.

Hacer el inventario era mucho mejor que atender pubertos hormonales que le jugaban bromas del tipo _Me llamo Aquiles Bailo, Débora Meltrozo_ o incluso _Elba Nanón_ , aunque era peor que no estar haciendo absolutamente nada de nada apoyado contra la mesada. El lado positivo era que, habiendo trabajado por más de un año y medio en el mismo local, conocía cada secreto y cada detalle para hacer más rápido y eficaz su labor.

Volvió a la parte visible del Starducks, secándo sus manos en el delantal verde pastel, protestando por haber olvidado una coleta para el cabello, el cuál caía sin descaro por encima de su ojo y el sudor que le causaba en la frente luego daría lugar a un hermoso salpullido.

Odiaba el verano.

—¿Me dices tu nombre? —preguntó con un tono cantarín que a Yuri lo puso de los nervios. Algún día lo mataría. De pocas cosas estaba tan seguro.

—Otabek —anunció el cliente. La sola mención de ese nombre hizo que el rubio levantara la vista rápidamente. De la impresión, se ahogó con su propia saliva por lo que buscó un escape momentaneo sirviéndose agua en un vaso de tamaño venti. _Exagerado_ , se dijo a si mismo, criticando su accionar.

—Yura, ¿lo haces tu? —Otra vez esa tonada, otra vez esa sonrisa y esos malditos ojos rasgados que le quería abrir de una trompada. Suspiró, apoyando el vaso en el lavabo y volteó, luciendo la sonrisa más falsa que podía lograr.

Se autocedió unos instantes para analizar al extraño y tomaba notas mentales sobre las cosas que tenía en común con el chico de internet, aunque su lado más escéptico se negaba a aceptar tan fácilmente que podía tratarse de la misma persona.

Mientras esperaba que la cafetera terminara de moler los granos, espiaba por encima del hombro al muchacho en cuestión y a su compañero de trabajo, quién no dejaba de coquetear -quizás de manera inconsciente- con el moreno. El cliente parecía realmente incómodo, miraba para todos lados excepto hacia el rostro del nipón, cambiaba el peso de una pierna a la otra varias veces en el mismo minuto y se rascaba la frente con la punta de sus dedos. Si. A los ojos de Yura, ese Otabek estaba incómodo porque, según él, tenía la misma cara que cualquier persona común hace cuando los zapatos le quedan ajustados o la misma cara que hacen cuando el baño está ocupado.

—¿Por qué actua de esa manera con un cliente? —escuchó a Victor funfurruñando a su derecha. Lo encontró cruzado de brazos, haciendo puchero y con los ojos brillosos. _Demonios, Victor, tienes más de treinta años, compórtate como un adulto,_ había soñado con decirle algo similar más de una vez, pero sabía que su puesto podía peligrar si trataba al peliblanco de esa forma, aún más cuando se trataba indirectamente del japonés.

—¿Eres de Uzbekistán? —preguntó emocionado su tocayo, provocando que el ruso menor volviera a atragantarse. Movió rápidamente su cabeza al tiempo que empezaba con la preparación del estúpido _Latte Plumoso_ , cuidando cada medida con extrema precaución. Se sentía más relajado al haber escuchado que no era oriundo del mismo país que el usuario acosador y baboso de Instagram. Era como si de repente su alma hubiera regresado su cuerpo. Sólo eran un par de coincidencias. Nada extraño.

—Señor Otabek, aquí tiene su _Latte Plumoso_ con crema extra como ordenó —recitó Yuri, como si de un verso memorizado se tratase. No pudo evitar hacer contacto visual con el aludido, sorprendido por lo profundo de su mirar, sintiendo un injustificado escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. El japonés lo secundó saludando con efusividad al uzbeko y el cliente, literalmente, huyó del local tan rápido como pudo.

Alrededor de las once, el rubio tuvo un descanso que duraría aproximadamente hora y media. Victor, a pesar de ser un viejo calentón e infantil, podía ser muy adorable cuando de beneficios laborales se trataba. Yuri, a pesar de tener más tiempo de lo esperado cumplió con su rutina de siempre: salir, buscar algo rápido de comer en algún carribar de los alrededores y revisar su teléfono celular.

En su cuenta principal de Instagram tenía cinco mensajes de Mila, mensajes que ignoró por completo y que seguramente quedarían allí hasta que la colorada mandara otro, el cual también quedaría en el olvido; tenía un par de solicitudes de seguimiento que fueron rechazadas y un comentario de un compañero de la facultad en la última foto subida: una selfie suya con cara de aburrimiento con las bolsas de café de fondo. Muy a su pesar, y en contra de sus planes originales, abrió su segunda cuenta para revisar cómo estaban las cosas...

Se había animado a usar parte de su última compra, la cual autodenominó provocativa y había innovado, utilizando un short rosado que ya ni recordaba cuándo lo había adoptado. Era verdad que había quedado prendido fuego después de la estúpida sesión de mensajes con esa persona, así que aprovechó su propia debilidad para provocar a los seguidores con un pie de página que, si tenía suerte, los calentaría al máximo. Y de hecho, tenía más de doscientos likes y un par de comentarios que había leído entredormido cuando despertó en la madrugada a buscar un vaso de agua.

Se sentó a comer un sandwich de atún en las mesas que el carribar ofrecía y buscó en su bandeja de mensajes recibidos la conversación con el kazajo. El cartel que indicaba la cantidad de mensajes lo alarmó. Veinte textos. Vaya a saber uno con qué contenido.

hoy 05:45 AM

 **oltin-atabek:** Hoy me tocó trabajar en un antro

 **oltin-atabek:** De esos asquerosos donde hay sudor y gente fea

 **oltin-atabek:** Así queeeeee...

 **oltin-atabek:** Cuando terminó mi horario, me dediqué al alcohol

 **oltin-atabek:** Y ahora estoy en un puto baño

 **oltin-atabek:** Con una estúpida erección

 **oltin-atabek:** Mirando esa foto de mierda que subiste

 **oltin-atabek:** No puedes ser tan linda, mi princesa dorada.

Tuvo que controlarse para no escupir el sorbo de Mountain Dew que descansaba entre su lengua y su paladar. Lo tragó con fuerza, frunciendo el ceño al sentir como raspaba por su garganta.

hoy 06:04 AM

 **oltin-atabek:** Hay una chica de cabellos dorados

 **oltin-atabek:** Creí que podías ser tu

 **oltin-atabek:** Recordatorio amistoso: Estoy borracho

 **oltin-atabek:** Pero no me acerqué

 **oltin-atabek:** No podía ser

 **oltin-atabek:** Tu eres única e irremplazable

 **oltin-atabek:** Como un ángel

 **oltin-atabek:** Delicada y fina...

 _Tiene que ser un chiste_ , pensó Yuri mientras se rascaba de forma poco discreta, el testículo izquierdo por encima del pantalón caqui del uniforme.

hoy 09:56 AM

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Qué problema tienen los empresarios?

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Acaso tanto les cuesta hacer algo bien?

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Por qué estoy estudiando Marketing entonces?

 **oltin-atabek:** Ah, cierto, soy un fiasco como DJ

hoy 11:28 AM

 **little-princess-masha:** Me asusté cuando vi tantos mensajes

 **little-princess-masha:** Lo extraño es saber que no terminaste en la cama de nadie

 **little-princess-masha:** Tener una erección y estar borracho no es una buena combinación

hoy 11:32 AM

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Mi gatita está celosa?

 **little-princess-masha:** No seas pesado.

 **oltin-atabek:** No pienso tirarme a un desconocido

 **little-princess-masha:** Hola

 **oltin-atabek:** Tú eres la excepción, cariño.

 **little-princess-masha:** No me digas cariño

 **oltin-atabek:** Utilizas el "No" demasiadas veces

 **oltin-atabek:** Me gustas cada día más

 **oltin-atabek:** Así que deberíamos conocernos mejor...

 **little-princess-masha:** ¿Ah?

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Te gustan las rosas?

 **little-princess-masha:** ¿Qué?

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Te gustan o no?

 **little-princess-masha:** Prefiero los jazmines.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Y te gustan las frutas?

 **little-princess-masha:** No me gusta el camino que está tomando esto.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Te gustan o no?

 **little-princess-masha:** Argh, si, si me gustan.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Qué te parece esta banana?

 _ **oltin-atabek te ha enviado una foto**_

Asustado y por acto reflejo, el ruso miró hacia los costados, esperando no encontrarse con un par de ojos mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. Al descubrir que no había moros en la costa, con su dedo índice temblando más de la cuenta, abrió la foto, decepcionándose por completo al descubrir que se trataba de una banana, amarilla, sin golpes o manchas.

hoy 11:40 AM

 **little-princess-masha:** No puedo creer que me hayas enviado eso.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Esperabas la foto de otra banana?

 **little-princess-masha:** Pervertido

 **oltin-atabek:** Podría ser tu pervertido.

 **little-princess-masha:** Bien, bien, bueno, me toca.

 **little-princess-masha:** ¿Qué te gusta más que nada en el mundo como me gusta a mi la comida de mi abuelo?

 **oltin-atabek:** Tú.

 **little-princess-masha:** ¬¬

 **oltin-atabek:** Los osos de felpa.

 **little-princess-masha:** Eso es peor que acosar gente por internet. ¿Lo sabes?

 **oltin-atabek:** Cariño, lamento dejar esta conversación ahora que nos estamos conociendo pero, me caigo de sueño.

hoy 11:49 AM

 **little-princess-masha:** Está bien. Yo debo volver al trabajo.

 **little-princess-masha:** Las princesas también trabajan

 **little-princess-masha:** Qué descanses bien y sueñes conmigo

 **little-princess-masha:** Te regalo un beso de... ¿buenas noches?

 **oltin-atabek:** Señor, puedes llevarte mi alma.

 **oltin-atabek:** Mi mayor deseo en este mundo ya se ha cumplido.

 **Dato de color:** _Otabek le dice originalmente a Yuuri que es de Kazajstán pero el japonés entiende Uzbekistán; pero como Beka está todavía un poco borracho y con los primeros síntomas de la resaca, ni se gasta en corregirlo._


	7. Sorpresa

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron ante sus ojos como una ventisca. Mantenía una excelente rutina estable entre su trabajo y su nuevo hobbie -si es que podía considerarlo como tal-, algunas visitas esporádicas a su tía, quizás hubo un par de tardes en las que pisó el viejo estudio de ballet y también salió a correr, sólo para no perder el estado físico ya que tenía un metabolismo envidiable y no necesitaba preocuparse por excederse con las comidad. Pero había algo que no cuadraba en ese esquema... Le dedicaba más horas al chat con Otabek de las que le hubiera gustado admitir.

Con el tiempo no sólo había descubierto que era mucho más gratificante jugar con la mente de su interlocutor, dejarle mensajes tiernos con un guiño pervertido entre líneas, sino que también, si era real, Otabek podía ser un gran amigo. _Si es real, podría valer una fortuna_ , pensó al recordar el famoso programa donde la gente llevaba tesoros familiares o históricos para hacer una buena transacción. Claro estaba que ni siquiera pensaba en utilizar términos como amante -aunque había tenido un par de sueños húmedos en los que no paraba de gemir su nombre, secreto que se llevaría a la tumba- o mucho menos, pareja. ¿Realmente alguien como Otabek querría salir con alguien como él? Lo dudaba.

Se había convertido en uno de los seguidores más de su cuenta. Le daba like a cada foto que subía en contribución a lo que el kazajo hacía por él, a pesar de que, en realidad, lo hacía por puro antojo. La última foto que había aparecido en el perfil de Otabek lo había cautivado más de la cuenta. Mantenía su porte montado en su motocicleta, no miraba a la cámara y había hecho una mueca similar a una sonrisa. Pensó durante varios segundos en lo suave que se sentiría su mejilla contra sus labios luego de ser afeitada o lo divertido que podría ser sentir su incipiente barba raspando contra su cuello. Odiaba ceder tan facilmente a sus bajos instintos.

El rubio se encontraba recostado sobre el colchón, con sus piernas extendidas para el lado opuesto al común, descansando sus tobillos en la mullida almohada. Sus sábanas descansaban sobre el suelo de la habitación junto con la gruesa joggineta que había llevado durante todo el día hasta que harto de la presión del elástico contra su abdomen, se deshizo de ella. Tonteaba con el teléfono como hacía durante el sesenta por ciento del día, esperando algún mensaje de aquel idiota.

—Vamos, imbécil. Le di like a tu foto... —insistía al mismo tiempo que actualizaba una y otra vez la sección de mensajes, donde llegaban múltiples mensajes de cuentas que ni siquiera quería abrir... Hasta que el tan deseado mensaje apareció. —Siempre vuelves —murmuró con suficiencia.

hoy 09:13 PM  
 **oltin-atabek:** Así que te gustan mis fotos.  
 **oltin-atabek:** El próximo paso es gustarte yo...

 **little-princess-masha:** ¿Quién dijo que no me gustas?

 **oltin-atabek:** Tus actitudes dicen lo contrario, gatita.

 **little-princess-masha:** Puede ser...  
 **little-princess-masha:** Nunca lo sabrás.  
 **little-princess-masha:** Otabek, me aburro.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

 **little-princess-masha:** Cuéntame qué estás haciendo

 **oltin-atabek:** Acabo de ducharme  
 **oltin-atabek:** Y estoy desnudo, a punto de ponerme el pijama.  
 **oltin-atabek:** Por si te interesa saberlo.

 **little-princess-masha:** Esa imagen mental es muy buena, señor.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Te gustaría que me toque para ti?

 **little-princess-masha:** ¿Lo harías, Beka?  
 **little-princess-masha:** Oh, ¿puedo decirte Beka?

hoy 09:25 PM  
 **oltin-atabek:** No alcancé a rozarlo y ya está duro  
 **oltin-atabek:** Sólo de imaginarte diciendo mi sobrenombre  
 **oltin-atabek:** Saliendo de esos rosados labios que me vuelven loco...

 **little-princess-masha:** Creo que mis rosados labios tienen ganas de hacer un tour por tu cuello

 **oltin-atabek:** Mmm...  
 **oltin-atabek:** Creo que mis manos tienen ganas de hacer un tour por todo tu cuerpo  
 **oltin-atabek:** Gané.

 **little-princess-masha:** Le quitas lo caliente al asunto, Otabek.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Estás caliente?

 **little-princess-masha:** ¡No estoy caliente!

 **oltin-atabek:** Entonces, tranquilamente puedes imaginarte que te sientas sobre mi falda  
 **oltin-atabek:** Mis manos traviesas tocan tus sedosas piernas  
 **oltin-atabek:** Acarician tu cola y suben por tu espalda  
 **oltin-atabek:** Mis labios juegan con los tuyos y nuestras lenguas se entrelazan...  
 **oltin-atabek:** Puedes imaginarte todo eso sin mojarte, ¿verdad?

Se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior al pensar lo lejos que estaba yendo. Tenía que detenerlo o tarde o temprano -por más que lo negara y tratara de evitarlo- terminaría colado hasta los huesos por esa persona que sólo tenía mensajes provocativos para dedicarle. Presionó suavemente su sien con su pulgar derecho mientras ideaba la manera perfecta de darle la grata sorpresa. Sabía que Otabek podría traquilamente comentar en todas sus fotos que se trataba de un chico, lo imaginaba haciendo memes con la frase célebre del Almirante Ackbar y se reía al imaginarlo. ¿Le gustaría a Otabek, Star Wars tanto como a él? ¿Preferiría el Imperio? ¿Odiaría como él la trilogía precuela? Se dio una pequeña abofetada a modo de castigo, enojado aún más consigo mismo por seguir dándole vueltas a la idea de Otabek como potencial amigo. Se dio una pequeña abofetada a modo de castigo, enojado aún más consigo mismo por seguir dándole vueltas a la idea de Otabek como potencial amigo.

 **little-princess-masha:** ¿Beka puede quitarme la ropa?  
 **little-princess-masha:** Me molesta...

Buscó instintivamente morder la uña del pulgar pero se encontró que ya había arrancado la mayor cantidad por lo que siguió mordisqueando la piel de los costados. Impaciente, ansioso por una respuesta.

 **oltin-atabek:** Claro que puedo...  
 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Quieres que te la quite despacio?  
 **oltin-atabek:** ¿O prefieres que te la arranque con los dientes?

—No... —se llevó la mano a los labios, impactado por la respuesta que había recibido, aunque con el tono que siempre tenían los mensajes que el kazajo le envíaba, ni siquiera tendría que haberse visto afectado. —No. Ni se te ocurra ponerte duro —masculló al sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su bajovientre y señaló con el índice a su pene, como si este pudiera oírlo e incluso, hacerle caso.

 **little-princess-masha:** Puedes quitarme despacio la camiseta  
 **little-princess-masha:** Y puedes arrancarme con los dientes mi pantalón...  
 **little-princess-masha:** Aunque...

—Vengo con manija, hijo de puta —susurró, apretando con fuerza sus dientes justo antes de presionar el botón que enviaría el mensaje.

 **little-princess-masha:** Cuando me saques el pantalón te encontrás una linda sorpresa

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Ah, si? ¿Qué tienes puesto?  
 **oltin-atabek:** ¿No traes nada puesto?  
 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Puedo ver?

 **little-princess-masha:** Traigo puesta mi verga, Otabek.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Un strapon? ¿Te gustan esas cosas?  
 **oltin-atabek:** Mi gatita golosa...

—¿Es imbécil? —gritó con bronca, incorporándose en la cama, sentándose ahora contra el respaldar. Veía a Potya moverse por el pasillo y sintió un poco de envidia. Ella no tenía problemas, vivía bien y ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse por estudiar, trabajar, conseguir marido o adelgazar. Vivía bien en esos doscientos metros cuadrados, dormía cuando quería y si necesitaba algo, con un simple maullido lo conseguía. —Estúpida Potya, no tienes problemas con tu sexualidad —refunfuñó cuando el felino en cuestión se estiró sobre su joggineta antes de recostarse en él.

Antes de responder, se aseguró de averiguar qué significaba _strapon_. Sintió como toda su sangre se acumulaba en su rostro. Si bien había pasado horas viendo juguetes que luego, con mucha vergüenza, se animó a adquirir, no se había encontrado con dicho elemento. ¿Cómo demonios Otabek sabía que era un strapon? ¿Acaso alguna vez él...? Decidió dejar sin formular la pregunta en su mente antes de retomar la conversación, ya con un nuevo saber y con las ideas -un poco- más frescas.

hoy 09:48 PM

 **little-princess-masha:** No, no es un strapon.  
 **little-princess-masha:** Es real.  
 **little-princess-masha:** Soy un chico.

 **oltin-atabek:** Ah, ¿y eso qué tiene?


	8. Revelaciones

Yuri seria un completo mentiroso si afirmara que esperaba esa respuesta. Claro está que no descartó ninguna posibilidad. Podía ser que tranquilamente, Otabek no le creyera; que la persona detrás del falso Otabek fuera una chica o bueno, en el mejor de los casos, realmente no le importa en absoluto descubrir su verdadero género.

hoy 10:27 PM

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Dije algo malo?

 **little-princess-masha:** No, lo siento. Sólo estaba procesando lo que me habías dicho.

Antes de tomar asiento en su cama nuevamente, se dirigió al armario en búsqueda de un pijama. Al azar tomó un pantalón de color verde agua con estampas de caballos en toda la tela, el elástico de color rosado y se quedó con la misma camiseta que había utilizado, la cuál era de un rosa más claro aún. Rápidamente se tiró sobre el colchón, haciendo crujir el cuerpo de madera debajo de este.

hoy 10:29 PM

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Por qué?

 **oltin-atabek:** No tiene nada de malo que seas un chico

 **oltin-atabek:** Quiero decir

 **oltin-atabek:** Tus fotos siguen volviéndome loco.

 **oltin-atabek:** No las veo de otra forma ahora que sé que eres un chico

 **oltin-atabek:** Mierda

 **oltin-atabek:** Creo que soy gay

Nunca se había sentido de esta manera. Su lado más irracional le soltaba las riendas, le hacía creer que ese Otabek era sin lugar a dudas el mismo Otabek que había visitado el Starducks y hacía que todo en su interior se revolucionara. Por otra parte, su lado más frío le pedía por favor que lo ignorara, que dejara de hablar con esa persona, que no terminaría en nada bueno.

hoy 10:37 PM

 **little-princess-masha:** Pero qué cosas dices, Otabek

 **little-princess-masha:** Te ponías como "una roca" al pensar en mi como una chica

 **little-princess-masha:** No me jodas ?

Puso los ojos en blanco tras enviarlo. Su lado frío estaba ganando la pulseada, impidiendo que hiciera alguna estupidez como agradecerle por ser tan compresivo y no tocar temas delicados como hubiera hecho otra persona.

hoy 10:42 PM

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Qué te hace pensar que no sigo como una roca?

 **oltin-atabek:** Me da igual que seas chico

 **oltin-atabek:** Sigues siendo igual de ardiente, Masha.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Debería seguir diciéndote Masha? ¿No me vas a decir entonces tu verdadero nombre?

 **oltin-atabek:** No creo que sea Masha, bebé.

 **little-princess-masha:** No pienso decirtelo hasta que entremos más en confianza...

—¿Por qué le envías eso, idiota? —Gritó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono, ofuscado consigo mismo. No lograba mantenerse estable y estaba constantemente oscilando entre sus facetas más extremistas. Y estaba molestándolo demasiado como para poder ignorarlo.

hot 10:47 PM

 **oltin-atabek:** Está bien, lo respeto.

 **oltin-atabek:** Pero espero que entiendas que me vuelves aún más loco que antes.

 **oltin-atabek:** Insisto

 **oltin-atabek:** Quisiera hacer un tour por ese hermoso cuerpo.

 **oltin-atabek** : Espera

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Eres tu, verdad?

 **little-princess-masha:** Si, me da vergüenza admitirlo.

 **little-princess-masha:** Pero si, soy yo.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Y por qué la vergüenza?

 **oltin-atabek:** Es lo que te gusta usar

 **oltin-atabek:** A mi me gustan los osos de felpa, ya lo dije.

 **oltin-atabek:** Y tengo veintitrés. ¿A quién de mi edad le gustan los osos de felpa?

 **little-princess-masha:** Tienes un punto.

 **little-princess-masha:** Pero tengo veinte y me también me encantan...

 **oltin-atabek:** Dijiste que era peor que acosar gente por internet

 **little-princess-masha:** Me retracto.

 **little-princess-masha:** Por ambas cosas. Tienes razón.

 **little-princess-masha:** Soy un hipócrita de mierda. ¿Sabes?

 **little-princess-masha:** Vestirme así en mi casa, sacarme fotos, actuar como una chica frente a la cámara...

 **little-princess-masha:** Es de la única forma en que logro gustarme, quererme, verme en el espejo sin odiarme.

 **little-princess-masha:** Y me muero de vergüenza al admitirlo.

Le costaba tragar saliva, la comisura de sus ojos habían comenzado a picarle y sentía un subidón de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo de la cabeza los pies por lo que, involuntariamente, se encontró temblando. ¿Por qué se abría de esa manera frente a un desconocido y no había logrado hacerlo frente a su tía? ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre alguien que conoce cada uno de tus movimientos, cada una de tus penurias y cada uno de tus traumas sin resolver, y alguien que no sabe cuales son los problemas con los que lidias día a día?

10:54 PM

 **oltin-atabek:** Cielo, no logro entender por qué te odias o te odiabas.

 **oltin-atabek:** No necesito ver fotos de tu rostro o de tus ojos para afirmar que eres una persona hermosa. ¿Acaso la erección que tengo es una ilusión óptica?

 **oltin-atabek:** Voy a ponerme serio, disculpa, tiendo a hacer comentarios desafortunados en los peores momentos

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Nunca nadie te hizo sentir la persona más linda del planeta? ¿Nunca te han mirado como si fueras mágico, como si un simple roce te hiciera desaparecer?

 **oltin-atabek:** No saben lo que se pierden.

 **oltin-atabek:** Si pudiera conocerte mejor, si tan sólo nuestros caminos se cruzaran un poco más...

 **oltin-atabek:** Te amaría hasta que aprendas a amarte sin avergonzarte de nada.

No podía contener las lágrimas que se habían tomado el atrevimiento de rondar por su rostro, haciéndolo sentir débil, indefenso, inexperto. Un vacío inexplicable había tomado lugar en su pecho, haciendo que su lado frio tirase la toalla, al menos por esa noche. No estaba de humor para pensar en negativo. Quería creer que Otabek era real, que Otabek sería la persona que lograra despertar las famosas mariposas en el estómago que jamás habia sentido; queria soñar con largos paseos en motocicleta aferrado a él, quería imaginar que iba a esperarlo a la salida del trabajo... ¿Por qué se sentía tan incorrecto, tan imposible?

hoy 11:15 PM

 **little-princess-masha:** Desearía que fueras de verdad, Otabek

 **oltin-atabek:** Lo soy, princesa.

 **oltin-atabek:** Quiero hacerte el amor.

 **oltin-atabek:** Si. Lo que lees.

 **oltin-atabek:** No quiero solamente follarte si tienes tantos problemas contigo mismo.

 **oltin-atabek:** Quiero acariciarte lentamente, que sientas lo mucho que te deseo.

Sus sentimientos ya ni podían compararse con una montaña rusa ni tampoco con un huracán. Eran tan cambiantes por culpa de su interlocutor que sentía que estaba al borde de la locura. Pasó de estar limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano derecha a presionar su miembro con la misma mano, tratando de ocultarlo como si alguien más pudiera ver lo rápido que un par de palabras bonitas lo habían hecho reaccionar.

 **little-princess-masha:** Basta. Ya te lo dije.

 **little-princess-masha:** Soy un chico, Otabek.

 **little-princess-masha:** ¿Te mando foto de mi verga o no?

 **little-princess-masha:** Así me crees...

 **oltin-atabek:** No me opongo.

—Así que quieres jugar así, Beka —susurró con una sonrisa traviesa, levantando su camiseta para que su pecho no se viera pero su abdomen plano, si. Tomó su teléfono celular luego de abrir la cámara, se tomó unos minutos para lograr el encuadre perfecto y por último, con la punta de los dedos de su mano libre presionó su miembro de manera que se notara el ancho y el largo de este. —¿Quieres jugar con fuego? Entonces a quemarse, cielo —acotó al tiempo que divertido escribía un pie de foto.

hoy 11:29 PM

 **oltin-atabek:** No puedes hacerme esto

 **oltin-atabek** : Cambié de opinión.

 **oltin-atabek:** Mi lengua quiere hacer tour por esa zona...

 **little-princess-masha:** ¿No te cansas de ser tan pervertido?

 **oltin-atabek:** Si se trata de ti, no.

 **oltin-atabek:** No me voy a cansar.

 **little-princess-masha:** Imbécil

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Vas a decirme esas cosas cuando te lo chupe, eh?

 **little-princess-masha:** ¡Otabek!

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Qué? ¿No quieres?

 **oltin-atabek:** Está muy duro, gatito

 **oltin-atabek:** Podría ayudarte a que deje de molestarte

 **oltin-atabek:** Te dije que podria tocarme para ti. ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos juntos?

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Por favor?

 **little-princess-masha:** Mierda, Beka, mentí, estoy muy caliente.

 **oltin-atabek:** Lo sé.

 **oltin-atabek:** Tienes una pancita muy adorable, bebé.

 **oltin-atabek** : Voy a hacer lo que te prometí.

 **oltin-atabek:** Voy a bajar despacio dándote muchos besos desde el cuello hasta tu cintura

 **oltin-atabek:** Y cuando llegue a tus pantalones

 **oltin-atabek:** Los voy a sacar con mis dientes porque estoy desesperado

 **oltin-atabek:** Hambriento

 **oltin-atabek:** Quiero que seas mio.

hoy 11:36 PM

 **little-princess-masha:** Argh, Otabek, no voy a aguantar demasiado si sigues hablando así.

 **oltin-atabek:** Agradece que sólo me estás leyendo.

 **oltin-atabek:** Si escucharas lo ronca que está mi voz, si pudiera decir tu nombre entre jadeos, bebé, te derretirías.

 **little-princess-masha:** ¡Otabek! ¡Apurate!

 **oltin-atabek:** Oh, ¿estás dándome órdenes?

 **oltin-atabek:** Sólo por hoy voy a cumplir.

 **oltin-atabek:** Así que te quitaré todo para poder tomar tu miembro entre mis manos

 **oltin-atabek:** Rozar la punta con mi húmeda lengua

 **oltin-atabek:** Rodearlo con mis dedos, subiendo y bajando por toda su extensión

 **oltin-atabek:** Llevarlo a mi boca y succionarlo con delicadeza al principio, hasta que me ruegues por más.

hoy 11:39 PM

 **little-princess-masha:** Te odio, te odio tanto.

 **little-princess-masha:** Pero se siente tan bien...

La mano izquierda, con la cual trataba de responder los mensajes, temblaba junto a todo su cuerpo, debido a la excitación que estaba experimentando. Si, a pesar de todo, de no haber tenido pareja ni sentirse atraído por nadie más que alguien posiblemente ficticio, se masturbaba más seguido de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir. No por nada había dedicado mitad de su sueldo a la compra de todo tipo de juguetes sexuales que iba utilizando de a poco. Presionó con más de fuerza la parte superior de su miembro, sin el resultado que esperaba por lo que volvió a leer los mensajes.

 **little-princess-masha:** Ay, Beka, aún no acabo.

 **little-princess-masha:** Pero quiero hacerlo...

 **little-princess-masha:** ¿Puedo hacerlo en tu boca, Beka?

hoy 11:45 PM

 **oltin-atabek:** Pensé que nunca lo dirías, bebé.

 **oltin-atabek:** Entonces ahora lo haré más rápido y profundo

 **oltin-atabek:** Iré lo más lejos que pueda para darte placer

 **oltin-atabek:** Y así también podré saborearte antes de irme a trabajar.

 **oltin-atabek:** Si vuelves a decirme Beka, voy a correrme al mismo tiempo que tú.

 **little-princess-masha:** Pervertido.

 **little-princess-masha:** Beka, ya viene. ¿Puedes sentirlo?

Aumentó la velocidad del vaivén de su muñeca, combinándolo con roces de la punta de su dedo índice en el tope de su miembro y dejando el teléfono a un costado, utilizó la otra para jugar con sus testículos hasta estimularse lo suficiente como para acabar, derramando su simiente en la palma de su diestra. Notó en la boca un sabor metálico poco agradable que le recordó lo fuerte que había estado mordiéndo su labio inferior para evitar avergonzarse el doble escuchándose gemir de la desesperación. Retuvo el líquido para dirigirse de manera torpe con los pantalones y los bóxers bajos, hasta el baño, dónde con paciencia se limpió las partes de su cuerpo que habían sido manchadas y se tiró un poco de agua fría en el rostro. Su miembro seguía erecto, con menor fuerza y le molestaba menos, sin embargo era un recordatorio de lo que había hecho, algo de lo que no estaría orgulloso nunca...

hoy 11:53 PM

 **oltin-atabek:** Argh, hacía rato que no se sentía tan bien.

 **oltin-atabek:** Aunque ahora tengo muchas más ganas de probarte.

 **oltin-atabek:** Quiero saber si realmente eres amargo

 **little-princess-masha:** Basta, deja mi seudónimo en paz.

 **oltin-atabek:** Lo haré, sólo por esta noche.

 **oltin-atabek:** Pero porque debo ir a trabajar

 **little-princess-masha:** ¿Otra vez un club?

 **oltin-atabek:** Y así será hasta que consiga algún lugar con mi estilo

 **oltin-atabek:** Prometo no emborracharme hoy.

 **oltin-atabek:** Pero no puedo prometerte que dejaré de pensar en ti.

 **little-princess-masha:** Nunca me olvidaré de esto

 **little-princess-masha:** Y nunca te lo perdonaré. Idiota.

 **little-princess-masha:** Me iré a dormir. Debo trabajar mañana por la mañana.

 **little-princess-masha:** Mucha suerte, Beka

 **-x-x-x-**

Al día siguiente, el camino al trabajo volvió a resultarle tortuoso. Esperar por un taxi en la esquina de su cuadra era incluso peor que irse caminando. En los aproximadamente quince minutos de espera, al menos cinco de seis hombres le dedicaron palabras groseras llenas de lujuria y él no tenía ganas de decir o hacer nada. Tenía los ojos demasiado pegados por haber dormido poco, la mente hecha un caos total por haber acabado por culpa de unos mensajes simplones y el cuerpo con cansancio adelantado al pensar lo fatídico que sería otro domingo más en el trabajo.

—Uy mamá, te pongo una manzana en la boca y te chupo hasta sacarte sidra —escuchó decir a un imbécil que pasaba por detrás suyo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta del local, fallando en el intento. Al parecer, estaba con llave y él, como siempre llegaba después que Victor o Yuuri, nunca se había molestado en pedir una copia. —¿Qué pasa, amor? ¿Querías salvarte? —insistió, acercándose hasta rozar con su mano la cadera de Yuri.

—Voy a perder la cuenta de todas las veces que digo esto —masculló más para si que para el acosador. —Soy un chico, mi vida —agregó tras girar sobre su eje y quedar de frente contra un muchacho alto, de tez trigeña, de rostro armonico, con un piercing en la nariz. Con fuerza dio un pequeño salto y le propinó un cabezazo en la nariz, importándole poco si le quebraba el tabique.

—¡Yuri! —escuchó a su compatriota exclamar en sus espaldas. Al parecer había corrido a abrirle la puerta ya que notó en su voz una nota de cansancio. —Adentro. Y tú ni pienses que voy a ayudarte con eso —agregó, señalando la posible rota nariz del acosador que había sido reducido por el rubio.

Ignoró a Victor durante la primera media hora en la que se dedicó a acomodarse le delantal, a recogerse el cabello en una media coleta que luego se convirtió en un pequeño rodete, se enfocó en limpiar los pisos y dejar en condiciones la parte externa del café. Pero había algo que le estaba causando inquietud. Su tocayo japonés no había llegado aún y faltaban menos de diez minutos para abrir las puertas al público. ¿Le habría sucedido algo? Se dijo que seria mejor preguntarle a Victor cuando regresara al interior y continuó con su labor.

—Ey, viejo. ¿Y el cerdo? —preguntó al aire, como si Yuuri no le importara en lo más mínimo y como si hiciera esa pregunta porque odiaba quedarse sólo en compañía de Victor.

—Me dejó un mensaje diciéndome que no podría venir hoy —contestó el ruso, frunciendo el ceño y torciendo el gesto, demostrándole al rubio que algo entre ambos había ido mal.

—Así que trabajaré un domingo yo solo. Sin mi dúo. Espero que también mi sueldo se vea afectado —masculló, tomando asiento, esperando que los clientes se dignaran a aparecer. —¿Qué le hiciste, Victor? —agregó con un suspiro mientras se hacía el desentendido al revisar su celular.

—No le hice nada —bufó, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la barra. —No voy a explicarte con lujo de detalles lo que sucedió pero descubrí algo de Yuuri que no quería que viera. Y supongo que cree que será mejor dejar de verme antes que enfrentar sus problemas como el adulto que es —finalizó justo antes del sonido de la campanilla de la puerta que les indicaba la llegada de alguien a la tienda.

Un joven de mediana altura ataviado en ropas de cuero se abría camino entre las mesas al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las gafas y las guardaba en uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su chaqueta.

—Recórcholis —susurró Yuri, quien tenía prohibido maldecir en el local, a menos que fuera en ruso o que utilizara algún sustituto.

—¿Lo conoces? —le respondió el peliplateado con el mismo tono de voz bajo, sonriendo hacia el frente.

—Buenos días. Bienvenido a Starducks. Soy Yuri. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Respiró hondo antes de decir el cordial saludo que tenía aprendido de memoria desde la primera semana allí.

—Ehm... Buenos días —respondió el cliente. No quería arriesgarse a pensar que estaba frente a él o frente al verdadero físico que lo había llevado hasta el límite la noche anterior. _Es una coincidencia, nada más. Puede ser que sea el uzbeko, no tiene por qué ser él. Es una coincidencia,_ se repitió como un mantra mientras el muchacho pensaba en qué ordenar. —Será un patucchino esta vez. Venti.

—¿Me puedes decir tu nombre? —Insistió el rubio al notar que el cliente no lo hacía por su cuenta. Le dedicó una sonrisa falsa, de esas que hacían que sus mejillas dolieran de tanto fingir.

—Otabek —agregó, cohibido. —Espera —musitó al ver que Yuri se alejaba para dejarle el vaso a Victor, quien tomaría el control del preparado de los mismos durante la primera mitad del día. —Yo... ¿Te llamas Yuri? Es que, recuerdo haber venido hace unas semanas a esta hora —se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo y el ruso mayor golpeaba con la punta de sus zapatos el suelo, haciendo un sonido incordioso. —Hablé con un Yuri pero no recordaba que fuera... Rubio.

—Oh, mi compañero se llama Yuuri también —respondió con una molestia en la parte baja de su garganta. —Pero lamento que no haya podido antenderte hoy —agregó con un poco más de bronca en su tono de voz.

—Al contrario, me ha agradado más como me has atendido. Él fue muy... Efusivo —la forma en que hacía una pausa antes de decir la última palabra lo había enternecido. Yuri sintió como sus hombros se ablandaban y sonrió de lado antes de extenderle el ticket. —Ah, una última pregunta.

—No, no puedes agregarle nada ahora —protestó Victor desde la barra, quien decoraba con delicadeza la parte superior de la infusión.

—¿Eres ruso? ¿O de la zona? Lo digo por tu acento.

Otabek iba soltándose un poco más con cada oración que lograba articular sin morderse la lengua o tartamudear. El rubio lo notó y aún sin cambiar la mueca de su rostro asintió.

—Si, soy Ruso. Son 6 dólares con cincuenta centavos —trató de volver al motivo que hacía que ese joven estuviera frente a él. Necesitaba que se fuera cuanto antes o terminaría huyendo a zambullirse en agua helada. No podía mirarlo a los ojos sin recordar cada foto de la cuenta del kazajo, sin recordar cada mensaje que habían intercambiado la noche anterior.

—Genial. Podría ordenar en ruso la próxima vez que venga —bromeó, alzando apenas un milímetro la comisura izquierda de su labio.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó fingiendo desconocimiento mientras Victor los analizaba friamente con el vaso entre sus manos, esperando que alguien lo tomara por él.

—Oh, porque mi idioma natal es el Ruso, aunque soy de Kazajstán...


	9. Solterones

—Genial, me alegra muchísimo. Aquí tiene su _patucchino_. Puede disfrutarlo en tranquilidad en alguna de nuestras mesas o puede llevárselo lejos del local. Muchas gracias. Adiós. Hasta luego. Nos vemos pronto. Bye bye —exclamó el ruso mayor con una velocidad extraña y poco común en él. El kazajo tomó con desconfianza la bebida que había encargado y con el ceño fruncido sacó el monto justo que debía abonar. El rubio había quedado petrificado en su lugar. Como si de un autómata se tratase guardó los billetes en la caja registradora. Sentía como la sangre comenzaba a congregarse desde el centro de su rostro hasta las orejas y un calor inusual se apoderó de todo su ser. —No puede ser... ¡Te acostaste con él! —masculló con efusividad, cambiando por completo el mal humor que había evidenciado tener.

—¿Qué carajos estás diciendo, viejo pervertido? —le tiró un manotazo que no llegó a golpear en el brazo de Victor ya que este se corrió antes de ser impactado. Alzó una ceja a modo de reprobatorio por las palabras malsonantes que el rubio estaba utilizando y volvió a reírse. —No hago esas cosas. Argh, qué asco —buscó cambiar de tema, fallando en el intento claramente.

—Ohhh, Yurio... ¡Eres virgen! —dobló sus rodillas para agacharse hasta quedar a la misma altura de Yuri, como si el ruso fuera un niño pequeño. Le acarició el cabello, revolviéndolo en la parte delantera y festejó como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro. —Eso no puede seguir asi, pequeñín.

—¡¿Acaso me quieres violar?! —exclamó indignado, alejándose lo suficiente del mayor. —No. No quiero que me toques. Tienes al cerdo. Te gusta el cerdo. Lo sé. Lo sé. Yo lo sé —repetía con nerviosismo, dirigiéndose de espaldas al depósito mientras Victor aguantaba una carcajada.

—¿Tan obvio soy? No voy a violarte, idiota —lo persiguió hasta poder propinarle un coscorrón en la parte posterior de su cabeza. —Vamos a ir a una ronda de citas, una cena o algo así. Esta noche. Un amigo me invitó hace tiempo a un club de solteros. Si Yuuri piensa ignorarme, ¿por qué no buscar nuevos horizontes? —hizo un ademán con su mano derecha que a su interlocutor le resultó demasiado exagerado. _Ni él se lo cree,_ se dijo _._

—Oh, claro... Hay muchos peces en el mar —acotó Yuri, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo de reojo. Sopesó la idea y no le parecía demasiado descabellada. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué podía salir mal? ¿Acaso no estaba en la misma situación que el viejo? —Creo que tienes razón. Creo que me gusta una persona pero es prácticamente algo imposible así que puedo intentarlo —alzó sus hombros con desdén, aceptando que realmente quería conocer a alguien antes de caer en las redes de ese acosador que lo había hecho correrse con simples mensajes la noche anterior.

—Te enviaré más datos por la tarde. ¿Estás interesado en chicos solamente? —El peliplateado apoyó su dedo índice sobre sus labios y el pulgar, debajo de su mentón. Daba un aspecto pensativo que al menor le dio escalofríos. Nada bueno podía salir de ahí. Él se limitó a asentir, buscando mirar hacia otro lado porque no quería ver la reacción exagerada que este podría efectuar, aunque al poco tiempo se arrepintió. Encontró a Otabek ubicado en la última mesa de la fila izquierda, sentado de forma que quedara viendo de frente hacia la barra y de hecho, estaba observándolo mientras bebía delicadamente su infusión. —Yuri. _Wake up_ — murmuró imitando el acento británico, chasqueó sus dedos frente al rostro del rubio y se ubicó con los brazos en jarra, obstruyéndole el campo visual. —Entiendo que no te hayas acostado con él, pero... ¿Es el que te gusta? ¿De dónde lo conoces? Sólo vino dos veces...

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de callarte por quince minutos? No voy a decirte más nada. Ya acepté ir contigo a esa mierda de viejos verdes solterones, no me jodas —se apartó, caminando hacia el baño para lavarse la cara con agua fría. Era lo único que podía regresarlo al mundo real en esos momentos.

Cuando entró la tarde se encontraba probando por primera vez en su vida un par de pelucas. Se divirtió más que nunca con el resultado. Parecía realmente una chica si no fuera por la ropa fuera de lugar que llevaba justo antes de entrar a bañarse. Tomó su teléfono e hizo un par de selfies con caras divertidas que le envió a Isabella a través de una aplicación de mensajes instantáneos.

 _Bella_

Oh Dios mío...

Deberías dejar de ser tan hermoso. Sólo por un ratito.

¡No puedo dejar que te vea mi ex!

 _Yuri_

¿Por qué? ¿Ya es ex?

 _Bella_

Ah, olvidé contarte.

Terminamos.

Homosexual reprimido.

 _Yuri_

No jodas

¿Y en qué quedaron?

 _Bella_

Nos seguimos tratando.

Necesita alguien que lo apoye y lo ayude a salir del clóset. Blah. Blah.

Es un idiota.

Si le gustan los chicos no veo el problema. ¡Lo entiendo totalmente!

Son tan lindos.

Pero bueno, aún cree que las chicas son su tipo.

Por eso no puedo dejar que te vea.

Va a saltarte como si fueras una ovejita indefensa.

Sólo porque pareces una chica pero eres un chico.

 _Yuri_

Me había quedado claro de todos modos.

Sé que no lo suelo hacer pero necesito hablar con alguien

Y si hablas con ese energúmeno...

 _Bella_

Claro, cielo.

¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

 _Yuri_

Un compañero de trabajo me va a arrastrar a una cena de un club de solteros

Y como se me escapó la otra vez que charlamos...

Nunca estuve con nadie.

Y ni siquiera estoy seguro de mis gustos. ¿Me entiendes?

 _Bella_

Mi amooooooor

¡No tengas miedo de nada! Estás en la edad justa para experimentar, probar y equivocarte.

Nadie está seguro de sus gustos nunca.

 _Yuri_

Es fácil decirlo cuando tienes veinticuatro y varios ex en la lista.

 _Bella_

No sabes cuándo puedo tener una ex

 _Yuri_

Estoy rodeado de idiotas.

Voy a bañarme.

Luego te cuento cómo fue, si me robaron la virtud y esas cosas asquerosas que te gusta saber.

 _Bella_

Te cuidas, ¿si?

Te quiero.

 _Yuri_

Vieja cursi.

Le resultaba irónico lucir un crop-top comprado en Wall-Mart en los cajones de ofertas en el pabellón de ropa femenina que rezara _I have no tits_ como si fuera algo que a la naturaleza se olvidó darle cuando en realidad, no tenía tetas porque, dah, era un chico. Se preguntó varias veces frente al espejo si debía usarlo para algo tan serio y formal como una reunión de vejestorios solteros y con los huevos de una tonalidad azulada. Mientras lo debatía, siguió jugando con la peluca turquesa, sacándose fotos para subir a la cuenta ya que sentía que la estaba olvidando sólo por entrar a mensajearse con Otabek. Utilizó un par de medias de red debajo del jean tiro alto para darle un enfoque más badass a su perfil, al menos por un día.

Sintió como su teléfono vibraba justo segundos después de apoyarlo en el boudoir. Protestó antes de cogerlo y se quejó aún más al descubrir que era un mensaje de texto de Victor. ¿Aún se utilizan los mensajes de texto? Se nota tanto que es viejo, pensó, abriendo por primera vez en meses la aplicación de fábrica que servía para leerlos y enviarlos.

 _Pequeño tigre. Nos vamos de cacería a las 19:30. Pasaré a buscarte y seré puntual. Si 19:31 no estás en el auto, me iré solo y habrá muchas presas más para mi. Piensalo._

Pasó la siguiente hora revolviendo entre la ropa más presentable que tenía, decantándose por una camisa escocesa, una básica oscura ceñida al tórax y un par de pantalones pitillo de color negro. No era lo que normalmente hubiera escogido pero era consciente del lugar al que estaba yendo. Se sentó en el borde de la cama para colocarse un par de zapatos rojos que a duras penas combinaban con la camisa y tomó el teléfono. Revisó Instagram casi como por acto reflejo, buscó en la bandeja de entrada pero no había rastros de Otabek. Se dijo que lo más probable era que estuviera durmiendo, agotado por la dura tarea que implicaba ser DJ en lugares de esa índole. Suspiró y se dejó caer contra el acolchado, tapando sus ojos con su antebrazo, dedicándose a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que la hora de irse llegara.

 **-x-x-x-**

—¿Los solteros no trabajan los lunes, Victor? —insistió, cruzándose de piernas, notablemente incómodo por el ambiente en el que estaba inmerso. Se repetía una y otra vez que no era culpa de nadie, que él se había encontrado seducido por la idea de encontrar alguien que lo hiciera sentir de la manera que Otabek le había comentado, alguien que le permitiera volver a experimentar la sensación de la noche anterior.

—¡Chris! —gritó el mayor de ambos, corriendo hasta un hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad que él, de cabellos dorados y bien peinados, con mucha más elegancia que el ruso ya que se mantenía recto y serio frente a los abrazos desesperados de su compatriota. —Traje carne fresca —bromeó y el otro no pudo evitar carcajear.

—Viejo, ¿me estás ofreciendo como si fuera un objeto? —protestó, cambiando de posición sus piernas y señalándose con el dedo índice. Este negó con un movimiento de cabeza y tomó del brazo al otro muchacho para llevárselo lejos de él y el resto de gente que comenzaba a congregarse cerca de la mesa dulce. Yuri maldijo en su idioma natal, cruzando esta vez los brazos y quedándose agazapado contra el respaldar de la silla, observando todo desde lejos, como si fuera el hijo que algún solterón llevó por obligación, porque no consiguió niñera o algo parecido.

Victor le había prohibido revisar el teléfono celular a cada rato. Utilizó un par de molestas recomendaciones para lograr que el rubio aceptara, sin embargo, estaba aburrido hasta el punto de querer llorar y no veía a Victor por ningún lado. En parte sintió pena por el cerdo. ¿Tan rápido lograba olvidarse de él? Negó reiteradas veces para dejar de pensar en las relaciones de las demás personas. Se sentía un hipócrita nuevamente. ¿Quién era él para opinar de amor y relaciones si la única persona que alguna vez había gustado de él no había causado nada en su interior y ni siquiera había disfrutado su primer beso?

Harto de la situación, levantó apenas su trasero de la silla para tomar entre sus dedos el bendito celular que lo sacaría de un apuro en ese mismo momento. Otabek seguía sin dar señales de vida aún cuando hacía veintidós horas que no se conectaba. Su lado paranoico rasguñaba para salir a flote pero lo contuvo.

—¿Estás solo? —escuchó una voz que no le resultó lo suficientemente grave como para asustarlo y alzó la vista para encontrarse con un muchacho que no llegaba a los treinta, de ojos grises, con un traje celeste que se ceñía en su cintura, resaltando cada músculo. A simple vista parecía atractivo, podía tranquilamente dejarse llevar sólo por esa noche y hablar un poco con él.

—Estoy en una puta cena de solteros. Claro que estoy solo, imbécil —respondió, llevándole la contra a sus pensamientos. Seguía tecleando sin parar, dándole el parte a su nueva amiga.

—Oh, lamento molestarte. Soy Jean —extendió su mano derecha y sin volver a mirarlo, Yuri extendió la suya, demostrándole que era más importante estar con su teléfono que prestarle atención. —¿Quieres acompañarme a la barra? Tengo la garganta un poco reseca —insistió, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, llevando su peso desde el talón hacia la punta de los pies.

—No se me apetece nada —por obligación, masculló una respuesta y buscó la conversación con Otabek.

hoy 8:48 PM

 **little-princess-masha:** ¿Por qué mierda no me hablas? ¿Ya tienes una princesita con la cual revolcarte de verdad?

 **little-princess-masha:** ¿Acaso te arripientes de las mierdas que me escribiste anoche?

 **little-princess-masha:** Genial si es así.

 **little-princess-masha:** Pero en este mismo puto momento, necesito hablar contigo.

 **little-princess-masha:** Si tú y tu moto de mierda fueran reales, podrías rescatarme ahora mismo.

 **little-princess-masha:** Pero no. No eres real. Lo sé. Es todo un chiste. Una mala jugada. Lo sé. Así que voy a seguir divirtiéndome esta noche. No existes, Otabek.

 **little-princess-masha:** Que te vaya bien, hijo de puta.

—Creo que un pequeño vaso de _cherry beer_ te relajaría un poco y dejarías de escribir con tanta violencia. ¿Terminaste con tu ex hace poco? —lo escuchó hablar otra vez y puso los ojos en blanco antes de tomarse un minuto para pensar qué responder.

—¿ _Cherry beer_? ¿Es eso lo que toman los homosexuales aquí? ¿Así se identifican en este club? —alzó una ceja, tratando de sonar lo más despectivo posible, arrepintiéndose internamente por cada cosa que había dicho —Soy Yuri y soy más del vodka. Vamos —hizo un gesto con su cabeza para señalar la barra de tragos y aceptó la mano del desconcido.

Por costumbre, a pesar de tener configurado el aparato para que vibrara, deslizaba la parte superior donde aparecían las notificaciones para asegurarse que Otabek hubiera respondido. Pero nada aparecía. Ni siquiera figuraba como si sus mensajes hubieran sido vistos. Su acompañante había resultado ser un ególatra que sólo hablaba de los resultados que había encontrado en el _crossfit_ , lo gratificante que era la leche de soja y lo triste que había sido decirle adiós a su ex pareja, la cuál era una chica, así como también hacia bandera de su pureza.

—O sea, eres virgen. Triste a tu edad ser virgen de todos lados —soltó sin inmutarse mientras sentía el calor del vodka recorrer su garganta a medida que bajaba.

—Eres tan gracioso... —escuchó una risa forzosa a su derecha. —¿Cuánto me das?

Ni se gastó en seguir la conversación. Estaba ahí sólo porque el chico le compraba tragos y hacía un poco más amena la noche, el refrán _peor es nada_ daba vueltas en su mente para autoconsolarse. Segundos después sintió como rozaban su mejilla. Con una mirada cargada de asco se apartó. El imbécil además de adorarse a si mismo parecía estar desesperado por lanzarse a cualquier chico que le sirviera para demostarse a si mismo que en realidad era completamente gay.

—En cuanto me tocas otra vez, te despides de tu mano y de tu amigo. Las manos en el bolsillo, compañero —palmeó su espalda y volvió a beber de su bebida alcohólica. Al otro día, para su suerte, no debía trabajar y por eso mismo, le pidió por favor a Jean que encargara otro vaso. Bendijo mentalmente los días de franco rotativos antes de saltar espantado por la vibración de su celular contra su nalga izquierda. —Disculpa. Me solicitan.

hoy 10:06 PM

 **oltin-atabek:** Wow, wow, wow. Cuánta intensidad.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Realmente estoy leyendo estos planteos?

El rubio sintió como el corazón latía a una velocidad incontrolable y se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose culpable por el contenido de los mensajes enviados.

 **little-princess-masha:** Me dejé llevar por la bronca del momento.

 **little-princess-masha:** Estoy en un lugar horrible. Rodeado de íncubos que sólo quieren sexo anal.

 **little-princess-masha:** Dar y recibir. Claro.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Cómo llegaste a un lugar así?

 **little-princess-masha:** Fines científicos.

—¿Yuri? Dejaré pagas tus bebidas y me retiraré. No quiero estar hablando con un fantasma. Soy demasiado para alguien así —escuchó que murmuraba su compañero de copas y con un ademán le indicó que se retirara.

hoy 10:16 PM

 **oltin-atabek:** Específicamente, ¿dónde te encuentras?

 **little-princess-masha:** En una reunión de un club de solteros. No preguntes.

 **oltin-atabek:** Estabas buscando un principe con el cual revolcarte de verdad, ¿o me equivoco?

 **little-princess-masha:** Te equivocas. Me arrastró mi jefe.

 **oltin-atabek:** Excusas.

 **little-princess-masha:** Acepté porque me parecía divertido.

 **little-princess-masha:** Aunque ahora es todo lo contrario.

 **little-princess-masha:** No es como si tuvieramos algo, Beka.

 **little-princess-masha:** Puedo conocer personas hoy tranquilamente...

 **little-princess-masha:** Alguien que me mire como si fuera único en el planeta, ¿verdad?

hoy 10:20 PM

 **oltin-atabek:** Usando mis palabras en mi contra.

 **oltin-atabek:** Bien jugado, gatito.

 **oltin-atabek:** Sabes que puedes conocerme a mi cuando quieras.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Dónde vives?

 **little-princess-masha:** ¿Cómo sé que no eres un acosador y puedo darte esa información?

 **oltin-atabek:** Me refería a ciudad.

 **little-princess-masha:** Detroit.

 **oltin-atabek:** Eh, esa es una coincidencia milagrosa.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Mañana estás libre?

 **oltin-atabek:** Te daré mi número de teléfono.

 **oltin-atabek:** Escríbeme y hablamos por ahí. ¿Qué dices?

Yuri se ahogó con el último trago de vodka que le quedaba cuando recibió el número de Otabek. La bartender lo observó con cautela, esperando que no fuera nada de gravedad. El rubio notó la punzante mirada y la tranquilizó para bajarse de la banqueta y volver a la silla que había ocupado anteriormente. Agendó el contacto como Beka, cambió su foto de perfil por una donde su rostro no se viera por completo, aún receloso de su privacidad y respiró hondo antes de escribirle.

 _Yuri_

Hola Beka

 _Beka_

Oh, eso fue más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Entonces...

—Oh, sigue aquí, Victor —escuchó una voz profunda, gutural y sensual, casi tan orgásmica como la de un locutor y alzando la mirada, encontró a Victor junto al rubio del que se había adueñado horas atrás.

—Con el teléfono. Algún día se lo romperé contra la pared, Chris —protestó, aferrándose aún más a la cadera de este. Yuri sólo podía pensar en las miradas que le dedicaba a su tocayo y en lo extraño que era verlo manosear a otra persona.

—Pareces su padre, Victor. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu juvenil? —refutó Chris, tomando el mentón del ruso entre sus dedos, acercándolo peligrosamente a sus labios.

—Bien, estoy harto de esto. ¿Me llevas o me pago un taxi?

—Oh, bueno, yo... —El peliplateado comenzó a tartamudear antes de zafarse del agarre de su acompañante.

—Mierda... —se golpeó el muslo derecho con la palma de su mano libre. —¿Para qué te acompañé? ¿Para ver como te cagas en lo que dices sentir por el cerdo? ¿Es una puta broma, verdad? Bien. Fóllate a este gigoló. Me importa un carajo. Pero luego en cuanto te vea llorizquear porque Yuuri coquetea con alguien en la tienda, te mando a volar —amenazó, señalándolo con el dedo índice desde lo bajo. Ofuscado, con el corazón latiéndole nuevamente a velocidades desconocidas por su ataque verborrágico, se dirigió hacia la vereda.

Caminó de esquina a esquina, esperando encontrar un vehículo que lo llevara hasta su hogar. Descubrió que era una zona llena de pubs, clubes y bares que le encantaría visitar si tuviera tiempo y con quién hacerlo. ¿Isabella sería buena compañera de salidas? Mientras divagaba, se encontró caminando por una manzana lindante y se apoyó contra una pared, mirando a su alrededor en búsqueda de puntos seguros a los cuales correr si alguien intentaba asaltarlo, para poder sacar su teléfono con seguridad y darle uso por primera vez a la aplicación de pedido de taxis. Notó que aún no había respondido el mensaje de Otabek cuando el sonido de una moto lo alertó. Guardó instintivamente el teléfono mientras observaba como se detenía, estacionando su vehículo fuera de la puerta trasera y se apoyó contra el asiento al quitarse el casco.

—Ya está. ¿Quieres que me vuelva creyente, eh? ¿Estás probándome? —susurró mirándo al cielo. El alcohol comenzaba a hacer estragos en él pero no lo notaba. Sentía que tenía que ser demasiada coincidencia que de todo Detroit, justamente Otabek estacionara su maldita Harley Davison en la puerta más cercana a él.

 _Yuri_

Si. Mañana estoy libre.

Envió el mensaje en ese momento para utilizarlo de experimento, esperando que el muchacho tomara su teléfono y respondiera al instante. Pero no lo hizo. Continuó esperando que alguien abriera la puerta, golpéando impaciente el suelo con la punta de sus borcegos de cuero. Minutos después, se encontró observándolo al pasar desde el asiento del taxi, deseando firmemente que su mente no estuviera jugándole una mala pasada.

Faltaban aún un par de minutos antes de llegar a su hogar y sentía que se volvían horas interminables. Se sintió aún más liberado cuando el taxista, un joven castaño y pelilargo empezó a buscarle charla de manera animada. Estaba relajándose lo suficiente como para olvidarse de la existencia de su teléfono cuando este vibró en la palma de su mano. El taxista le advirtió que lo notaba más pálido al llegar a un semáforo en rojo y Yuri sabía perfectamente el por qué.

 _Beka_

Entonces mañana nos vemos.


	10. Meet and Greet

Sentía adolorido todo el cuerpo, como si un camión hubiera pasado por encima suyo. Sabía que no habría dormido más de seis horas y también era consciente que no volvería a dormir en toda la noche. No se había gastado en responderle al kazajo tras llegar a su casa porque creía que este no los respondería hasta salir del trabajo. Adormilado aún, desconectó el cargador de su teléfono para ver tanto la hora como los mensajes.

 _ **Tienes 45 mensajes de 3 chats.**_

Gruñó al descubrir que la mayor parte de mensajes provenían de Victor, sin embargo, sonrió al pensar que no había utilizado los mensajes de texto. Quizás el revolcón de la noche anterior lo había rejuvenecido un poco. Con la mitad del rostro pegada a la almohada, comenzó a leer lo que tenía para decirle: varios perdón, algunos retos y sobretodo, un par de "tenías razón" que al joven ruso le sentaron como un baldazo de agua fría. Victor jamás le daba la razón. Detrás de esa fachada alegre e infantil se escondía una persona terca y obstinada. ¿Tan duro había golpeado el cerdito en las puertas del corazón de Victor?

Los demás mensajes eran tanto de Isabella preguntándole sobre su noche y si aún era puro y casto; y el resto, de Otabek. Aún no podía creer que fuera totalmente verdad que quisiera verlo ese mismo día. ¿Por qué así, tan de imprevisto, tan apurado? Ni siquiera le daba tiempo para pensarlo apropiadamente o de arrepentirse justo momentos antes de ir al encuentro.

 **Beka**

Salí de trabajar antes de lo previsto.

¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos en algún bar o en un parque alrededor de las 15?

Realmente tengo ganas de conocerte.

No pienses mal de mi. No soy un violador ni nada por el estilo aunque pueda haberte dado la impresión incorrecta.

¿Qué dices?

Suelo ir siempre a un café que se llama Starducks y aunque vendan cosas ricas y divertidas, no me parece el lugar más indicado para un primer encuentro. También conozco otros bares pero tengo otra cosa en mente...

¿Te parece bien encontrarnos en el William G. Milliken?

Yuri tomó asiento en su propia cama, estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza antes de caminar lentamente hacia la cocina, arrastrando sus pies sin ganas de moverse en lo absoluto. Tecleó apurado pidiéndole ayuda a Isabella, diciéndole que la necesitaba a la tarde. Sin embargo, la muchacha en breve le respondió que justo coincidía con su horario de trabajo pero que si le apetecía, que fuera a visitarla cerca del mediodía para almorzar juntos. Necesitaba desahogarse con ella cuanto antes, mas al no encontrarse del mejor humor, prefirió dejarlo pasar respondiéndole que lo haría al día siguiente si ambos estaban libres. El recorrido hasta la casa de Isabella era agotador. Lo había hecho por primera vez hacía ya un par de semanas y tener que usar dos colectivos y el monorriel lo dejaban exhausto, más que nada si estaban saturados y tenía que lidiar con algún pervertido que rozaba intencionamente su trasero. Para sus adentros se reiteró que no estaba de humor y menos aún para aguantar a más de un pervertido y su cupo estaría cubierto esa misma tarde por uno lo bastante guapo como para darle un pequeño voto de confianza.

Tras responderle un escueto _Si_ a Otabek, Yuri hizo un poco de tiempo tomándose un té rojo, comiendo cereales metiendo la mano en la caja, dándose un baño de inmersión y dedicándose a pensar sobre los posibles escenarios que protagonizaría esa misma tarde. Su parte más soñadora moría de ganas de descubrir que era real, que Otabek era una persona maravillosa y que adoraría pasar tiempo con él pero los pensamientos negativos no tardaban en aparecer, ensombreciendo cada milímetro de su ser. Ni siquiera se gastó en elegir ropa elegante, nueva o lo suficientemente limpia teniendo en cuenta que no volvería a casa hasta entrada la noche cuando todo ya hubiera pasado.

Estrujaba el borde de su camiseta estampada con una hermosa parodia de la famosa canción _Soft kitty, warm kitty_ -la cual incluía wookies en ella- mientras el taxista estacionaba frente al local donde tantas horas pasaba a diario. Le entregó un par de billetes y salió apurado, sin esperar que el conductor le diera cambio.

La idea que tenía en mente era sencilla: El turno finalizaba 14:30 y en teoría, como Katsuki estaría trabajando en su lugar, le pediría un sencillo favor que luego le devolvería de alguna forma.

Al entrar, descubrió un par de caras nuevas que lo sorprendieron por completo. Victor estaba sentado detrás de la caja registradora, sobre su banqueta favorita y con cara de pocos amigos. En los últimos días era algo habitual en el semblante de su compatriota -y en el fondo, Yuri extrañaba la alegría inmensa y las buenas vibras que siempre emanaba-. En las máquinas de café se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño recogido en un pequeño rodete y a su lado, mirando todo con suma atención, alguien que parecía incluso menor de edad. Al voltearse a verlo, pudo ver que tenía rasgos orientales y varias pecas decorando sus pómulos.

—¿Ya conseguiste nuevos obreros precarizados? —murmuró al acercarse hasta Victor quien lo observó con sorpresa.

—Bienv-ve-venid-do a Starducks. ¿En qué lo ay-yud-dar puedo? —tartamudeó el presunto asiático, incluso cambió algunas palabras de lugar pero Yuri le indicó con su mano que no necesitaba nada, al menos por el momento. Se dijo que quizás hablarle empeorara su situación.

—¿Y el cerdo? —Miró a los alrededores e incluso se puso en puntas de pie para espiar por detrás de Victor, esperando cruzarse con el miope en las puertas de los depósitos.

—¿Es lo único que sabes preguntar? —refutó el ruso, cruzándose de brazos contra su pecho. —Me pidió un traslado sólo por hoy así que lo mandé a la sucursal del parque estatal —comentó con una sonrisa sádica.

—¿Por qué tan lejos? ¿Acaso anoche no te rellenaron el orificio con crema pastelera? —lo provocó, consiguiendo un gemido ahogado del que parecía el menor de los presentes y una mirada sin demasiada expresión por parte del otro castaño. Victor por su parte alzó una ceja antes de responder algo.

—Si te refieres a Chris, hace rato que dejé de tener ese tipo de relación con él. Incluso te di la razón. Basta. No se habla más de ese tema. —Nervioso se corrió el flequillo del rostro de un soplido. —Y a Yuuri lo mandé lejos porque si, porque quiero, porque puedo, porque necesitaba darle una lección y porque tengo poder. Nada más. —finalizó. —¿Lo buscabas por algo en especial?

—Quería que me acompañara a un lugar en especial esta tarde pero ahora que lo pienso, me has salvado la vida enviándolo al parque —concluyó acariciando su barbilla con el dorso de sus dedos pulgar e índice. Si no se equivocaba, el Starducks al que había sido enviado Katsuki estaba ni más ni menos que en el mismisimo parque estatal William G. Milliken, a menos que existiera otro parque estatal en Detroit con una sucursal cerca de la cadena de cafeterías más plagiadora de todo Estados Unidos.

—No le pidas ningún favor sexual —protestó, alzando su puño en el aire. El rubio dejó salir una carcajada que retumbó en todo el local, haciendo que los presentes girasen a ver al dueño de semejante risa.

—Lo prometo. Nada de favores sexuales.

Dio por finalizada la charla con su superior y sin decirle nada a los pequeños patitos que estaban bajo el ala de Victor al menos por esa tarde, se retiró del local. Observó la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono, descubriendo así que le quedaban menos de dos horas para el encuentro y que tenía varios mensajes con Otabek como emisor. Los ignoró por el momento, caminando varias calles en búsqueda de una parada de colectivo en especial.

Media hora después se encontró golpeando las palmas en el bendito Starducks de la costanera ya que nadie estaba ahí para atenderlo cuando la campana de la puerta principal sonó. Bufó de la indignación, enojado por tanta inoperancia y mientras esperaba que alguien diera señales de vida, revisó los mensajes.

 **Beka**

No puedo creer que hayas aceptado. No te das una idea de lo feliz que me hace.

Espero que tengas una buena mañana.

¿Estás por ahí?

Creo que llegaré un rato antes de lo previsto.

Te veo en linea.

Lindo visto.

 **Yuri**

Dios santo, Otabek, recién puedo leer todos tus mensajes.

No tengo problema. Ya estoy en la zona del parque pero por temas personales.

 **Beka**

Entonces puedo ir ahora mismo.

 **Yuri**

Ni se te ocurra ser tan desesperado.

—¡Yurio! —exclamó una voz molestamente familiar y alzó la vista, encontrándose con el japonés que había ido a buscar a ese mismo lugar. Este, no dándole crédito a sus ojos se quitó los lentes por un instante y luego los devolvió al lugar dónde pertenecen. —Victor me escribió para decirme que me buscabas pero nunca creí que vendrías. Nikiforov suele mentir bastante —masculló con bronca, más para si mismo que para su interlocutor. Yuri estaba realmente cansado de los dimes y diretes de ambos. Esperaba poder hacer algo al respecto cuanto antes.

—En resumidas cuentas, Yuuri, necesito que me vigiles por unos minutos.

—¿Vigilarte? ¿Yo? ¿Acaso eres un perro? Espera... —apoyó con fuerza su palma en la barra, haciendo un estripitoso ruido que hizo que el rubio saltara sobre su eje apenas unos milimetros. —¡Me has llamado por mi nombre!

—Mira, no estoy de humor para perder tiempo con tus cursilerías —lo cortó en seco, puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Estaba tomando fuerzas para contarle, a grandes rasgos, lo que estaba a punto de suceder. —Hay un chico que conocí por internet y que voy a conocer en persona en menos de una hora en alguna parte de este parque.

—¿Tinder? —El rubio negó sin dar más detalles por lo que el japonés prosiguió: —¿Y yo que tengo que ver? —Parecía escandalizado al ver que lo involucraba en algo de esa índole ya que se llevó una mano al pecho mientras negaba reiteradas veces con movimientos exagerados de su cabeza.

—Nada... pero eras la segunda mejor opción —se sinceró, alzando sus hombros con desdén. —No necesito mucho. Sólo que te sientes a esperarlo conmigo y luego te vayas, o que espies desde aquí. Por favor. Puedo retribuirtelo como sea. Menos con favores sexuales. Victor me lo prohibe.

Tras un largo debate de más de quince minutos sobre lo que realmente significaba conocer a alguien en persona luego de hablar por internet, sobre los riegos que existían y un par de advertencias por parte de Yuuri, este aceptó con la condición de recibir información cada una hora luego de irse para saber que todo estaba en orden. El ruso, cansado de los ataques de madre sobreprotectora que su compañero de trabajo estaba teniendo, no tuvo mejor opción que ceder en las negociaciones.

—Yurio, tu teléfono está vibrando en tu mano. Puedo oírlo y me pone nervioso.

—Qué cerdo más tiquismiquis —arrugó la nariz burlándose claramente de su interlocutor. —¡Mierda! Es una llamada de él.

Entró en pánico.

Realmente entró en pánico. Su rostro se había vuelto rojo, las manos le sudaban, gritaba y profería sonidos inteligibles. Katsuki, al notar que un cliente empujaba la puerta principal, le indicó que se corriera unos metros a la izquierda para que tuviera su colapso en un lugar que no molestara a nadie.

La llamada había sido rechazada en algún momento entre sus movimientos abruptos, con sus dedos húmedos y todavía podía notar la taquicardia que se había adueñado de su pecho. Yuri tomó asiento contra la pared, mirando un punto muerto del suelo, pensando si lo había arruinado todo. En un ataque de valentía, decidió buscar el registro de llamadas perdidas y devolvió la llamada. Al apoyar su teléfono contra su oreja derecha pudo notar que temblaba como nunca antes lo había hecho además descubrió que debajo de su axila su camiseta estaba empapada y como si fuera poco, el tono de espera lo ponía de los nervios.

—Ey, te conozco. Nos hemos visto seguido en la otra sucursal —creyó escuchar al japonés interactuando con el cliente pero como estaba acostumbrado al trato coqueto del muchacho y como era mucho más importante escuchar la voz de Otabek por primera vez, no le prestó demasiada atención. Estaba plenamente concentrado en el tuu-tuu que no dejaba de sonar, estaba tan concentrado que sin notarlo había comenzado a morderse con saña la piel de su pulgar izquierdo.

La _Marcha Imperial_ resonó por el local haciendo que Yuri automáticamente dejara de ver la pelusa que se aglomeraba alrededor de la pata de una de las sillas al tiempo que tironeaba con sus dientes un pequeño pedazo de uña. Buscó con la vista al _ídolo_ que estaba recibiendo una llamada o escuchando una alarma que debería haber postergado.

Naturalmente, Yuratchka era de tez blanca con algunas manchas sonrosadas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo así como también tenía más de un lunar en su espalda. A pesar de ser tan pálido como porcelana fría o un copo de nieve, Yuuri desde su puesto de trabajo pudo notar que el ruso estaba aún más pálido de lo común así como también descubrió que miraba al cliente con los labios lo suficientemente separados como para mostrarse sorprendido.

Al mismo tiempo que la famosa pieza musical dejaba de sonar escuchó que Otabek desde el otro lado le respondía. Incrédulo seguía observando al muchacho de chaqueta oscura y espaldas anchas que estaba a metros de él.

—¿Hola? ¿Puedes responderme? —Podía escucharlo en duplicado, como si hubiera eco. Se tapó la boca con su mano libre al notar que el chico miraba por encima de su hombro en la dirección opuesta a la suya. —¿Dónde estás? —No necesitaba muchas más pruebas y tal vez por eso mismo tenía un nudo en la garganta que amenzaba con crecer lo suficiente como para dejarlo mudo. Luchando contra si mismo, con la voz temblorosa y tras dedicarle una sonrisa -que podría haber sido interpretada como diabólica- a Yuuri, logró responderle.

—Voltea a tu derecha.


	11. Fan-meeting

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yuri sintió como un par de instantes pasaban en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos. Sabía que podría perderse en su mente el recuerdo de cualquier cosa pero si había algo que jamás olvidaría, sería la forma en que Otabek giró sobre si mismo buscando con la mirada al muchacho en cuestión, como bajó con lentitud la mano con la cual sostenía su teléfono, como sus ojos se encontraron automáticamente con los suyos...

Se tomó apenas unos instantes para analizarlo fríamente de la cabeza a los pies. Llevaba una chaqueta de gabardina bien oscura que quizás en su momento había sido negra, una camiseta que a simple vista también era del mismo color y del cuello de esta colgaba un par de lentes de sol. En la parte inferior, un pantalón pitillo de jean se aferraba con fuerza a sus pantorrillas y un par de zapatillas de vestir. Era quizás incluso hasta demasiado para el pobre ruso que intentaba balbucear algo similar a un saludo.

—¿Qué va a ordenar? —insistió el japonés notando como el ambiente se tornaba excesivamente extraño entre su compañero de trabajo y el cliente frecuente que se encontraba justo frente a él.

—Cállate —mascullaron ambos a coro, como si una conexión extraña los hubiera unido en ese mismo momento sin tener la necesidad de volver a mirarse para entender lo que había sucedido. Yuuri les dedicó una mirada cargada de odio antes de rodar los ojos y despedirse de ambos dirigiéndose a la parte posterior del local, agregando con desdén que si querían algo que lo llamaran más tarde.

El rubio apenas lograba respirar. En su pecho parecía que algo estaba por romperse. Creía que si el Yuri que recibió su primer beso por la fuerza años atrás hubiera sido informado sobre la situación actual, seguramente hubiera reído hasta no dar más. ¿Cómo podría ser posible que años después estuviera hiperventilando frente a practicamente un desconocido que lo único que había hecho era mandarle mensajes pervertidos a cualquier hora del día? ¡Y no sólo eso! ¡Había acabado pensando en él, intercambiando mensajes subidos de tono con él! ¡Incluso eso podía ser considerado sexting!

Inhaló profundamente antes de intentar decir algo. ¿Qué era lo correcto en situaciones como esa? Decirle "ey, si, soy el que usa ropa de chica y hace que te pongas como una roca con una simple foto de esta boquita porque piensas en la mamada que podría hacerte" no parecía ser lo más indicado, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que Yuuri estaba allí también, esperando por alguna indicación detrás de las finas paredes que sostenían estantes llenos de tazas y botellas de sirope.

—Otabek —murmuró tratando de mantener la calma y levantándose del asiento, estirándose la camiseta y tirando sus hombros hacia atrás para ganar un par de centimetros de alto. Caminó los cuatro pasos que apenas los separaban intentando mantener la mirada en el contrario aún al quedar a menos de cincuenta centímetros. —Soy… ¿yo? —Sonrió de lado, frunciendo la nariz al recordar una de las tantas charlas que habían compartido donde se había negado a develar su nombre real. —Un gusto —extendió su mano derecha esperando que su interlocutor la estrechara.

—Eres el chico del Starducks —sonrió apenas de costado, tomando con su propia diestra la contraria, estrechándola con apenas un movimiento. —Del otro. El Yuri ruso —agregó con nerviosismo tras soltar la mano pálida.

—Oh, si. Recuerdo haberte atendido un par de veces... —Le respondió Yuri al mismo tiempo que llevaba todo su peso a la punta de sus pies y luego a sus talones, moviéndose una y otra vez hacia delante y hacia atrás. —Así que ya sabes mi nombre. Estrategia desechada.

—¿No me habías reconocido? —alzó ambas cejas, intrigado. —¿Qué estrategia tenías en mente? ¿Pensabas sobornarme de algún modo?

—No creía que fueran la misma persona —confesó, ignorando las siguientes preguntas. —Entonces... ¿Cuál es el plan? —Insistió con un poco de ansiedad.

—Había pensado en recorrer contigo el parque pero como nos encontramos antes de lo previsto, podríamos quedarnos aquí. —Se llevó la mano derecha a su mentón, acariciándolo como si el movimiento lo ayudara a pensar mejor. Al instante pensó que quizás su idea no era la mejor y algo nervioso agregó: —Pero supongo que debes estar harto del café de Starducks —sonrió con timidez, esperando no haber arruinado la tarde con sus ideas estúpidas.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa extraña antes de pasar justo a su lado para ubicarse contra la barra, haciendo que su cabello se moviera de forma natural, dejando a Otabek anonadado. Golpeó con el puño la madera pulida y llamó a los gritos al japonés, quién de mala gana se acercó a atenderlos. Como siempre, Otabek terminó ordenando un _patucchino,_ sólo que esa tarde estaba un poco más exigente y pidió que por favor lo sirvieran en taza y sin espolvoreado de cacao _;_ en cambio, el rubio se decidió por la versión vulgar -y con patos estelares- del famoso _frappé_. Katsuki ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar sus nombres luego de aceptar los dólares que le extendieron.

—¿Te parece ir eligiendo una mesa? —susurró Yuri, mirando de reojo a Otabek, quién al parecer estaba demasiado entrenido mirándolo fijamente, sus labios estaban apenas separados y era evidente que no lo escuchaba. Estaba en otro mundo. —¿Beka? —El rubio apeló a su arma secreta, acompañándola con una delicada sonrisa y un suave apretón en su antebrazo. Notó como este tragaba saliva justo antes de asentir y dejarlo en compañía de Yuuri.

El teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo trasero otra vez. Lo observó con discreción para descubrir que Isabella estaba escribiéndole sin cesar. Alcanzó a leer un par de mensajes que rezaban: _¿Cómo es? ¿Tiene lindo olor? ¿Puedo verlo?_ Llevó su vista hacia el techo para dejar salir un pequeño suspiro y al mirar por encima de su hombro lo descubrió sentado en los sofás anchos, observando el parque a través del ventanal, sosteniendo su rostro con la palma de su mano, perdido quizás en sus pensamientos. Respondió un simple y sencillo: _Es hermoso_ y volvió a guardar el dispositivo rogando que Isabella decidiera dejar de molestarlo.

—No me interesa saber de dónde lo conoces pero al menos me lo hubieras dicho antes… —protestó el asiático cruzándose de brazos, apoyándolos sobre la barra. —Me interesó desde el momento en que entró a Starducks la primera vez. ¿Te parece bien dejar que me ilusione de esa manera?

Plisetsky no daba crédito a lo que oía. Si, quizás Katsuki había demostrado un interés exagerado cuando Otabek entró por primera vez al local pero con el tiempo, como cualquiera que lo conociera, Yuri se sentía capaz de afirmar que esa era la forma en que su tocayo actuaba frente a cualquier persona de su mismo sexo.

—¿Te interesó Otabek como te interesa cada tipo que se te acerca? —Lo observó por un par de segundos, alzó sus hombros demostrándole lo poco interesado que estaba y tomó la taza y el vaso sin agregar nada más para llegar hasta la mesa que el kazajo había elegido. Trató de llamar su atención dejando las bebidas entre ambos. —Aquí estoy —murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz. Los nervios volvían a consumirlo por dentro.

—Genial…

El ruso alzó ambas cejas, pestañó dos veces, frunció el ceño y por úlltimo, chasqueó la lengua a modo de protesta. Odiaba demasiadas cosas pero relacionarse con personas introvertidas hacía que quisiera romper algo –o tirar cualquier objeto al suelo como Potya solía hacerlo- y quería morirse en ese mismo momento; caer seco en el suelo a causa de un paro cardíaco era la opción más tentadora. Es que, la mayor parte del tiempo, Yuri no sabía qué decir o como actuar, como establecer una conversación en la que ninguna de las partes quedara en rídiculo; esos eran un par entre muchos defectos más con los que había aprendido a lidiar hasta cierto punto. Por ese mismo motivo, en lo posible buscaba personas que no tuvieran el más mínimo reparo a la hora de conversar. Al parecer, Otabek era de ese tipo sólo detrás de una pantalla.

—Un hombre de pocas palabras, puedo ver… —dio un sorbo a su frappé de vainilla, sintiendo como la textura de la crema acariciaba su paladar.

—¿Te parece? —Lo imitó, llevándose la taza hacia los labios sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. El menor sintió que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se aglomeraba en sus mejillas, haciendo que lo invadieran las ganas de morirse. Otra vez. —Creo que intercambiamos bastantes palabras desde que comenzamos a hablar —agregó al tiempo que devolvía la taza a su lugar.

—Pero ahora pareciera que los ratones te comieron la lengua —se cruzó de brazos y piernas, golpeándose la rodilla con el borde de la mesa. Profirió un improperio en ruso, lo que causó en el kazajo una risa bastante sonora quién luego se disculpó por su exabrupto.

—No, no te preocupes… ¿Yuri? —Lo interrogó haciendo un ademán con su mano derecha, la cual luego se convirtió nuevamente en el sostén de su cabeza. —Mi lengua está en su lugar, esperando ser devorada por algún otro animal. No precisamente un ratón.

Definitivamente deseaba morirse. Quizás la idea del ataque cardíaco era demasiado sencilla: la situación requería medidas más dramáticas. _¿Qué tal tirar la taza al suelo y cortarme la carótida con un pequeño pedazo de cerámica?_ Obsevaba como las personas trotaban por el parque y mordía con fuerza la cara interna de su mejilla en un intento desesperado por mantener la cordura. Había llegado a la conclusión que Otabek era una caja de sorpresas, alguien que nunca actuaba de acuerdo a lo esperado y lo volvía loco –en todos los aspectos posibles-.

—Imbécil —masculló por lo bajo, rogando que no lo escuchara.

—¿Ese es mi nuevo apodo? No suena mal. ¿Cómo debería decirte? ¿Te parece que siga diciéndote Masha? Sólo para estar cómodos ambos —El moreno se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de sonreír de lado, mirándolo provocativamente.

—No sé que hago aquí. ¿No se supone que deberíamos charlar, conocernos y hacer el tipo de cosas que hace la gente en una primera cita? — _Oh no, debería aprender a pensar antes de hablar_ , se reprochó en sus interiores y tragó saliva.

—Me hace feliz saber que consideras una primera cita a este encuentro fortuito. Eso hace que todo sea más fácil —Se mantuvo impasible, ni sus cejas ni las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron, volvió a mirar por la ventana, ignorando por completo al rubio frente a él, haciendo que este se preguntara si había sido sarcástico con su respuesta. No se mantuvo demasiado pensando al respecto ya que la familiar vibración lo trajo de regreso al planeta Tierra.

Esta vez se trataba de la compañía de telefonía que le ofrecía un pack de mensajes de texto a un módico precio. Inevitablemente recordó a Victor usando esa manera prehistórica de comunicarse y su mente comenzó a divagar por todas las personas que conocía. Por más que le pesara, esperaba que el mensaje fuera de Isabella; extrañando su instencia, le pareció una buena idea escribirle otra vez, quizás pudiera distraerlo durante un rato. Con rapidez recibió una respuesta que sólo lo puso de peor humor. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Estaba exigiendo sutilmente una fotografía?¿Cómo podía pretender eso? ¡Menos aún con el clima tenso que se había creado por culpa de su boca irreverente! Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Otabek nuevamente distraído, pestañeando con lentitud para que sus ojos no se resecaran y con su pecho subiendo y bajando con mayor frecuencia de la habitual. El orgullo dentro suyo clamaba victoria, creyéndose el motivo de la hiperventilación del kazajo; pero él, dominando todas sus partes sueltas aprovechó la distracción de este enfocó la cámara para capturarlo en ese mismo momento. Tragó saliva con fuerza al ser consciente de lo perfecto que era su perfil, como si cada parte de su rostro encajara sólamente en él. ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo siempre?

—¿Beka? ¿Algo que quieras preguntar? —Intentó sonreír aunque sabía que parecia más una mueca de dolor e incluso hasta de tránsito lento. —Mira… No soy un ser de naturaleza sociable asi que agradecería muchísimo si cooperas —entrelazó sus dedos por encima de la mesa tal como un ejecutivo en medio de una reunión de suma importancia.

—Lo siento. Creí que estabas actuando huraño sólo para espantarme —Otabek le devolvió una respuesta con la misma sinceridad y notó como sus hombros dejaban de estar tan tensos.

—No era mi intención. Deseaba mucho conocerte, descubrir que realmente existías… Aunque siéndote sincero, estuve todo el día volviéndome una bola de estrés y ansiedad. ¿Te agradaría verme en mi ropa casual? ¿Te parecería entretenido charlar con alguien así? ¿No sería secuestrado por una red de trata de personas? —Tomó aire y fuerzas para continuar con su pequeño monólogo, se rascó la frente y acomodó su flequillo detrás de la oreja: quería ver el rostro de Otabek sin ninguna interferencia. —No puedes culparme si automáticamente mi mecanismo de defensa se activó.

—No te culpo. Sólo me hubiera gustado saberlo desde un principio…

—Claro. ¿Te saludo, te relato mi historial clínico, te ofrezco el número de mi psicólogo y solo por si acaso, el de mi seguro social? —Quería cachetearse. Estaba siendo irónico, empleando esos recursos que quería mantener en pausa al menos por esa tarde. —Perdón, sigo actuando como si fueras alguien que va a lastimarme.

—No está en mis planes lastimarte. —Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber acomodado su cabello de tal forma que su rostro quedara expuesto en su totalidad. Las mejillas le ardían tanto que deseó enfriarlas con el roce del vaso que contenía su frappé helado y la mirada tan oscura, punzante y atrapante del kazajo no lo ayudaba a calmarse en lo más mínimo. —¿Arrancamos de nuevo?

 **-x-x-x-**

Ni siquiera notó el paso del tiempo. Habían hablado desde lo más tribial y común en una charla típica entre dos desconocidos hasta lo más importante en toda relación: lord sith o jedi knight. Para su suerte, ambos creían que el Imperio en las manos correctas era la respuesta, que el lado oscuro es el lado que prevalece en todos y que había que seguir los instintos. Yuri creía que pronto sonaría el despertador, que tendria que volver a clases y que todo había sido un lindo –y descabellado- sueño.

—¿Está empezando a oscurecer o se está nublando? —Preguntó el mayor, de una forma que parecía retórica. Yuri buscando la respuesta tomó su teléfono para observar el reloj de la pantalla bloqueada y ahogó un grito al descubrir que eran cerca de las siete. La tarde se les había ido en esos asientos gastados del bar más estúpido de todo Detroit. —¿Vamos?

La tarde empezaba a morir, el cielo tomaba un color anaranjado que si estuviera solo y con ganas de pintar, Plisetsky hubiera tomado como una metáfora de las entrañas de esa misma tarde que llegaba a su final. Quiso reirse de su propia estupidez pero el silencio que reinaba entre él y su acompañante lo comenzaba a perturbar. De reojo descubrió que este caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta observándolo como quien observa una obra de arte o una oferta en el supermercado para descubrir cuál es el engaño. ¿Le habría parecido tan interesante la persona detrás de la pantalla, tanto como el personaje que había fingido ser, ese que había creado meticulosamente para sentirse cómodo con sus propios gustos?

—¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó con curiosidad, frenando su andar y así obligar al otro a imitarlo. La leve brisa que venía desde el lado del río caló hondo en sus huesos, provocándole algunos escalofríos. Trató de calentar sus brazos con movimientos ascendentes de sus manos pero fue inútil. Pocos minutos después la textura de la gabardina, fácil de reconocer, rozaba contra sus brazos al descubierto y una mano extraña llevaba un mechón rebelde de su cabello detrás de la oreja.

—Colocate bien la campera. No quiero que termines resfriándote. —El rubio asintió. No por comodidad o porque prefería los gestos a las palabras. Asintió porque no había forma de lograr que su mente anulara por unos instantes el tacto de Otabek contra su mejilla sólo para balbucear una respuesta. El perfume de este llenó sus fosas nasales, embriagándolo aún más. —Perdón. No me golpees luego de esto —murmuró al mismo tiempo que con su brazo izquierdo buscaba rodear la cintura de Yuri. Lo estrechó contra su pecho y con su diestra volvió a entretenerse con sus suaves cabellos dorados.

Yuri sentía un extraño magnetismo, como si el cuerpo del kazajo estuviera compuesto de imanes, como si él sólo fuera una pequeña limadura de metal que no hacía más que acercarse peligrosamente hasta quedar eternamente prendado de él, o al menos hasta que alguien decidiera arrancarlo del imán. Sus años juntando experiencia, viendo comedias románticas en soledad por las tardes no podían mentir: ese era el momento ideal para un beso. Recordó el roce furtivo de los labios de Mila contra los suyos y trató de convencerse a si mismo que tal vez el problema no sólo había sido la persona, sino también el contexto. En esta ocasión, todo su cuerpo pedía a los gritos una nueva oportunidad, una nueva chance para no dejar de creer en las cursilerías que secretamente le gustaban; además, podía proyectar lo vivido en una pequeña cinemática: el atardecer, el sonido de las aves yéndose a dormir, los niños corriendo por el parque junto a sus padres, la campera del galán sobre los hombros de la torpe protagonista, mirada contra mirada, labios a milimetros… ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dar el primer paso?

—La moto está allí… ¿Te llevo hasta tu casa?


	12. (Des)ilusiones

Si la frustración fuera algo tangible, Yuri apostaba que sería una sustancia líquida. ¿Por qué? Oh… Porque en ese mismo momento podía sentir como la frustración inundaba cada espacio de su anatomia. Cuando los brazos firmes de Otabek se apartaron por completo de su cuerpo, ni siquiera se creía capaz de mantenerse en pie. Afirmó con un breve movimiento de cabeza y llevó sus manos a los anchos bolsillos de la campera, la cual era demasiado grande para sus pequeños huesos; lo siguió hasta la motocicleta, la tan aclamada Harley Davidson que había conocido por sus fotos y que en persona parecía muchísimo más imponente aún.

—Protección — _¿Protección? Ni siquiera me besó y ya habla de preservativos el desgraciado,_ pensó ofuscado, sin prestarle demasiada atención al kazajo. Cuando regresó a la realidad, notó que se trataba de ese tipo de casco que sólo cubría las partes superior y posterior de su cráneo, dejando el rostro al descubierto, algo así como el de la Hormiga Atómica. Plisetsky intentó agarrarlo con su diestra pero fue demasiado tarde. Volvió a sentir ese cálido roce sólo que esta vez contra su barbilla. —Soy un verdadero caballero, Yuri —bromeó antes de subirse agilmente al vehículo de dos ruedas. El aludido, enfrentándose a su primera vez en una motocicleta, se dedicó unos minutos para analizar cuál era la mejor forma para montarla y por supesto, cómo debería ubicarse. ¿Lo podría rodear con sus brazos? ¿O lo recomendable era sostenerse del mismo asiento? _¿Dónde está Yahoo Respuestas cuando se lo necesita?,_ protestó en su interior, dejando salir sólo un suspiro al exterior. —¿A dónde vamos? —Insistió el moreno, mirándolo por encima del hombro.

Detroit no era la gran cosa si uno lo analizaba con detalle. Era una ciudad más, una del montón, con edificios innecesariamente altos, tiendas de ropa por doquier, mala frecuencia de transporte público y degenerados en todas las esquinas. Esa era la descripción más detallada que venía a su mente desde el momento en que bajó del avión, arrastrando varias valijas y obligando a Lilia a cargar unas cuantas más. Pero en ese mismo momento, sintiendo el viento contra su rostro, rodeando con sólo su brazo izquierdo el cuerpo del kazajo y entendiendo por qué los llamaban _rascacielos_ , parecía otra ciudad. Tal vez la estaría viendo con otros ojos, como solía explicarle Mila cuando debatían alguna película.

— _Las cosas cambian cuando encuentras a alguien especial. Todo cambia cuando estás a su lado, incluso la forma de ver el mundo —insistía la pelirroja, abrazada a un almohadón del sofá, con la vista perdida en el horizonte y una sonrisa que bien podía ocultar cierto dolor._

 _—_ _Eso suena justo como convertirse en un imbécil, Mila. ¿Cambia la forma de ver el mundo? ¿Sólo por estar con alguien especial? —Hizó una mueca de desagrado y nauseas antes de seguir con su descargo. —Si estar enamorado te vuelve un completo idiota, no quiero enamorarme nunca —concluyó de forma tajante, sin saber aún lo que su amiga sentía por él. La pelirroja se volvió aún más pequeña en el asiento, cubriendo sus ojos llorosos con su flequillo._

Tampoco sabía aún lo que la vida la deparaba. Si, quizás aún no podía considerarlo un enamoramiento porque, hablando con total honestidad, conocía más al viejo Gimenez -el mexicano de los tacos, el que compraba todos los miércoles un café intenso sin leche y sin azúcar- que al propio Otabek; no quería considerarlo un _instant-love_ pero lo atraía. Lo atraía tanto que había llegado al punto de querer saber más cosas sobre él, quería escucharlo todos los días, quería verlo emocionado hablando como esa misma tarde.

Mierda.

Quería que de una buena vez por todas lo besara, que cumpliera esa promesa que había quedado en el aire.

—Llegamos —lo escuchó murmurar y despertó de su trance. Sentía tanta vergüenza -por simplemente pensar en lo que Otabek había comentado con doble sentido en la cafetería- que evitó la mirada de su acompañante mientras se quitaba el casco y por último, la campera. —Déjatela un rato más —lo detuvo a mitad de camino, quedando así el rubio con un brazo al descubierto. —Aún no pretendo irme.

—Ni pienses que voy a invitarte a tomar un café en mi casa —se atajó como acto reflejo cuando en realidad, deseaba invitarlo a su casa, servirle café, té, agua, lo que fuera con tal de estar mucho más tiempo con él.

—Pensaba sentarme ahí —señaló con genuina inocencia los escalones que separaban la acera de la puerta del edificio. Sin esperar aprobación, llevó a cabo su plan, estirando sus largas piernas sobre el cemento. Yura lo imitó, ubicándose a su lado, aprovechando el poco espacio para pegarse a su cuerpo. —¿Crees en la reencarnación? ¿Y en los fantasmas? ¿En la vida en otros planetas? —Soltó de golpe, observando el cielo.

—Si. Si y… ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Si —respondió con fervor. —Creo en la reencarnación porque me encantaría encontrarme una y otra vez a lo largo de todas mis vidas con esas personas que hicieron de una de ellas una vida mejor; creo en los fantasmas porque es una excusa para sentir que mis padres y mi tio aún pueden estar conmigo; y mierda, creo en la vida en otros planetas porque voy a vovlerme un Lord Sith y voy a ser el senado.

—¿Vas a ser el Senado? ¿Y va a morir la democracia con un aplauso? —Siguió su referencia, aún con la vista en el cielo. Yuri no quería decir nada; todo lo que pudiera salir de su boca en ese momento serviría para arruinar el hermoso clima que se iba gestando. —¿Qué sucedió con tus padres? —El corazón le dio un vuelco al ser consciente sobre el interés en él y no sabía como reaccionar. Aún no se acostumbraba a recibir ese tipo de atención. Al principio ignoraba los mensajes de Isabella simplemente porque no sabía que responder a halagos, a preguntas sobre su vida o a un simple _¿Cómo te sientes hoy?_ Y pasados casi dos meses, aún miraba hacia otro lado y cambiaba de tema cuando Bella se ponía en el papel de Inquisidor.

—Murieron —respondió, simple y conciso, esperando que dejara de interesarse en él, ya fuera genuinamente o no. Necesitaba desviar el foco central de la conversación.

—¿Cómo? ¿A qué edad te dejaron? ¿Cómo vives con eso? —insistió.

Recordó el rostro de su abuelo empapado en llanto, a su tío insultado mientras golpeaba la pared frente a él. No era el mejor ambiente para un niño de cinco años que aún por las noches se acurrucaba entre sus padres para dormir mejor. Tampoco era la mejor noticia para un niño que había peleado con su madre minutos antes de irse de viaje. Le costaba abrirse, dejar que los demás vieran lo que realmente había dentro suyo, dejar salir las penas para dejar que las alegrías se hicieran un lugar. Pero había algo en Otabek que derribaba sus muros. _Es como el titán colosal y está destruyendo el Muro María,_ resonó en su mente y con un movimiento rápido de su cabeza, volvió a la realidad, dejando los titanes de lado por un rato.

—Tenía cinco años. Era muy dependiente de mis padres. No podía dormir por las noches si no era en su cama, abrazado por los dos al mismo tiempo; tampoco podía soportar las tormentas eléctricas si papá no me acariciaba, ni podía ver una mariposa sin gritar si mi mamá no estaba ahí para recordarme lo inofensivas y hermosas que eran —murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz, sintiéndo como el nudo crecía en su garganta impidiéndole seguir, mas siendo tan testarudo buscó la forma de llevarse la contra incluso a si mismo. —Hubo un solo problema: la prima de mamá. Se enfermó y nadie podía cuidarla. Mi madre, altruista como siempre, decidió subirse al primer avión que la llevara a Madrid. Mi padre, tan idiota como siempre, decidió ir con ella porque no podían soportar estar separados por más de un día. Quizás ese era su destino, morir juntos para estar eternamente uno al lado del otro —agregó, arrepintiéndose minutos después al ser consciente de la cursilería que se había escapado de sus labios.

—Podría decirse entonces que también crees en el amor eterno —dedujo, cruzándose de brazos y dedicándose a observarlo con sumo cuidado. Le interesaba Yuri bajo cualquiera de sus tantas facetas: el provocador que hacia cross-dressing en las redes, el altanero e irónico que impedía que cualquiera entrara en su vida y ese Yuri, nostálgico, melancólico, romántico incurable y sensible que estaba saliendo a flote, terminaba de cerrar un paquete que sin duda alguna, deseaba obtener sin importarle en absoluto el costo final. —Siento mucho lo de tus padres. Nadie debería crecer sin ellos. Te tocó lo peor…

—Quizás hace tres años, lo hubiera pensado de esa forma, ¿sabes? Pero hace dos años que pienso de otra forma. Tengo lo que deseé siempre. Un trabajo, un hogar, un sueño que alcanzar, personas maravillosas que el destino me hizo conocer… ¿Habría sido todo de la misma forma si mis padres aún vivieran? —Se encontró mirando fijamente al kazajo por lo que, con un poco de disimulo, desvió la mirada hacia los cordones de sus zapatillas. Si todo estuviera en silencio, Yuri sentía que podría oír con mucha precisión el sonido chillón de sus alarmas internas en su máximo esplendor.

—Mmm… Sé que nos hubieramos conocido de alguna u otra forma. —Tragó saliva con fuerza, rogando no ahogarse justo en ese momento.

—Pareces estar muy seguro sobre ello… —Alzó los hombros apenas unos milímetros sólo para que la chaqueta no se cayera y llevó nuevamente su mirada hacia el rostro de Otabek. Otra vez esa sensación insoportable que lo recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta la frente, ese calor molesto en el pecho y ese deseo incontrolable de tirarse encima de él para refregarse contra su mentón como Potya lo haría.

—Lo estoy —agregó, estirándose unos centímetros, buscando rozar con sus labios la pálida mejilla de Yuri.

El contacto no había durado demasiado pero había sido lo suficientemente mágico como para dejarle un pequeño cosquilleo en la zona. Otabek se levantó de golpe, dejando a Yuri sentado aún, apoyando su mano derecha sobre el lugar donde lo había besado, con el rostro sonrosado y la campera aún sobre sus hombros. El kazajo se rió por lo bajo al pensar que esa era una imagen digna de ver.

—Cierra la boca, Yuri. Se te va a meter algún mosquito —bromeó, cruzándose de brazos justo frente a él.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Otabek? Veniamos bien —se quejó, reclinándose contra la puerta de entrada. —No la cagué. En ningún momento desde que volvimos a empezar —hizo un par de comillas con sus dedos alzados en el aire para demostrarle que era una cita textual. _O una confrontación. Mierda, no tengo ganas de pensar en este mismo momento qué regla de citación queda mejor,_ quizo poner los ojos en blanco tras una pequeña discusión sin importancia en sus adentros pero lo evitó por miedo a una mala interpretación del kazajo. —Pero ahora vienes, me das un ínfimo beso en la mejilla y te burlas de mi. Y la cagas. La cagaste —insistió con nerviosismo y recordó a Victor regañándolo cada vez que usaba una palabra malsonante, pero ninguna podía ser tan abarcativa como _cagarla._

—Ínfimo beso en la mejilla —lo imitó, descruzándose de brazos para hacer el mismo gesto que pretendían ser comillas. —¿Quieres otro? Puedo darte otro. Más grande… —murmuró tratando de demostrar suficiencia.

—¡No quiero otro! — _Mentiroso…_ —Bueno, quizás sólo uno más. En la otra mejilla. Para equiparar. Igualdad de condiciones. Nada más grande ni más ruidoso ni más baboso, no. —Soltó una gran bocanada de aire al terminar de hablar ya que lo había hecho con demasiada velocidad. Esperaba que Otabek no hubiera entendido ni la mitad de eso, pero el hecho de sentir otra vez el roce de sus labios contra su mejilla le demostró que, al contrario de sus deseos, había comprendido todo lo que le había dicho.

—Te dejo la chaqueta. Excusa para volver a verte —le dijo mientras hacía contacto para encender la motocicleta. Se colocó el casco y se despidió del rubio, quién ni siquiera logró alzar una de sus manos para responderle con un simple gesto.

Aproximadamente veinte minutos después rebuscó entre sus bolsillos traseros hasta dar con sus llaves. Tardó otros cinco minutos en meterla en la cerradura como correspondía; durante otros diez minutos la puerta estuvo abierta de par en par. Si un ladrón hubiera estado cerca, podría haber aprovechado el tiempo que estuvo parado como una estatua sin entrar a su propio hogar. Cuando por fin se dignó a cerrarla, apoyó su espalda contra la madera fría y dejó salir un sonoro suspiro seguido de un par de gritos cargados de maldiciones. Acomodó la chaqueta de gabardina negra en un perchero, se quitó las zapatillas solamente con movimientos de sus pies y corrió al baño.

Su celular había comenzado a vibrar energéticamente otra vez. Revisó por arriba las notificaciones de Facebook y de su cuenta pública de Instagram; por último, llegó a Whatsapp. Tenía varios mensajes de Yuuri y de Bella. Ignoró los del nipón y prefirió enfocarse en los de su amiga.

 **Bella**

 _¿Puedes conectarte de una buena vez?_

 _Quiero data._

 **Yuri**

 _Recién llegó, Bella._

 _Me cago en la puta._

 _Literal, me cago._

 **Bella**

 _Esa data no, idiota_.

 **Yuri**

 _Nos pusimos violentos_

 _Relax… Take it easy_

Su propio mensaje le había causado gracia y pensó en lo miserablemente feliz que era, sentado en el inodoro, con sus jeans rozando el suelo y Potya maullando mientras él intentaba defecar. No le importaba que su gata no entendiera conceptos básicos como espacio personal, no le importaba haber estado horas sin ir al baño y menos le importaba que su pierna comenzara a adormecerse de tanto tiempo sentado en la misma posición. Incluso se descubrió dándole mentalmente la razón a Mila. Las cosas realmente cambiaban cuando alguien especial entraba a tu vida.

 **Bella**

 _Terrible gusto musical, Yuratchka._

 _Mañana._

 _Después del trabajo._

 _En casa._

 _Merendamos y cenamos juntos._

 **Yuri**

 _¿No puedes escribir como una persona normal y enviar todos los mensajes juntos?_

 _Allí estaré. Tenemos que ponernos al día con el chisme._

 **Bella**

 _No eres el único con chismes nuevos, amor._

 **Yuri**

 _Oh..._

 _por..._

 _todos..._

 _los..._

 _cielos…_

 _¡Volvió el homosexual reprimido!_

 **Bella**

 _Mejor. Apareció una psicóloga._

 **Yuri**

 _Tortillera_

 **Bella**

 _Todavía no. Todavía…_

Tras la larga estadía en el baño, alimentó a Potya –quién ronroneaba al mismo tiempo que masticaba, provocando en el rubio más de un gesto de ternura- y se tiró en la cama, sin quitarse el pantalón. Se sentía mareado, tenía muchísimo dolor de cabeza y estaba tan abrumado como si hubiera bebido litros y litros de alcohol. Intentó cerrar los ojos para invocar al sueño pero fallaba estrepitósamente; su mente estaba demasiado ocupada reproduciendo los hechos de la tarde vivida. Para su suerte, la vibración molesta del celular sobre su mesa de luz lo sacó de esa reproducción en bucle tan molesta.

 **Beka**

 _Gracias. Fue una tarde hermosa._

 _Ojalá se pueda repetir pronto._

 **Yuri**

 _Necesito recuperarme mental y emocionalmente antes de otro encuentro._

 **Beka**

 _¿Crees que estarás bien mental y emocionalmente el viernes?_


	13. Sentimientos Encontrados

Había algo peor que empezar la semana un lunes y era empezar la semana… un martes.

Después de cumplir con la rutina de siempre –despertarse, insultar al despertador, asustar a Potya, levantarse de mal humor, tomar un té, ducharse, pensar en lo horrible que era el nombre de la cafetería, revisar sus redes y trabajar duro como un esclavo mientras soportaba a Victor mirando a Yuuri las ocho horas–, se encontró de pie, sosteniéndose de un barandal amarillo del transporte público que lo dejaría cerca de la casa de Bella, insultando al Yuri del pasado que había gastado dienero excesivamente en las últimas semanas ya que por su culpa, estaba ahí parado. Había acomodado su mochila de manera que quedara en su pecho, evitando que algún amante de lo ajeno decidiera llevarse los pocos bienes materiales que transportaba a diario; sin embargo, cuando el bus se llenó, se dijo que prefería un robo al roce de un miembro masculino erecto y sudado contra su trasero.

—¿Quieres sentarte? Estoy a punto de bajar —le comentó una chica que no pasaría los veinticinco años de edad, sonriéndole con compasión. Debía ser demasiado notoria en su rostro la incomodidad como para estar recibiendo ese tipo de atenciones. Asintió con resignación y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al tomar el asiento. —Suerte —agregó antes de desaparecer entre el tumulto de gente con olores nauseabundos, dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera.

Miró la hora en la pantalla grande que iba indicando las paradas siguientes entre propaganda basura de la ciudad. No podía creer que ya hacía una hora que había salido del trabajo y que aún no llegaba a destino. Mientras sacaba su teléfono y los auriculares, se preguntó como era posible que Isabella soportara dicha tortura a diario.

Suspiró con desgano al mirar por la ventanilla y descubrir que le faltaban como mínimo, seis paradas más antes de la correspondiente. Buscó en su teléfono una lista de reproducción que había titulado _Para días de mierda_ y tras presionar el botón naranja con una flecha blanca, las tan reconocidas primeras notas de _Famous Last Words_ le robaron una sonrisa. Automáticamente empezó a golpear el suelo con sus pies al ritmo de la batería, agitaba su cabeza al mismo tiempo y aprovechó para revisar si tenía notificaciones importantes en Instagram luego de la foto provocativa que había subido una hora atrás.

Durante las horas laborales, debatió consigo mismo más de una vez sobre esa foto. Tenía opiniones encontradas y no terminaba de decidirse por el Si o por el No. ¿Podía seguir subiendo ese tipo de fotos? No cambiaba nada el hecho de haber compartido una tarde con uno de sus seguidores, ¿verdad? Victor lo reprendió un par de veces tras verlo mordisquear sus uñas con nerviosismo y le respondió con varios improperios que tenía estrictamente prohibido utilizar. En una de sus breves escapadas al baño terminó decantándose por el Si y recuperó la foto que había quedado en borradores, editó una insulsa descripción y con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado, presionó el dichoso botón para publicarla. Nikiforov no dijo nada, pero después de verlo salir agitado y con la respiración entrecortada, creía firmemente que había estado masturbándose en el baño.

Bajó del colectivo con cara de pocos amigos. No sólo había sentido como una mano rozaba su parte posterior sino que tampoco había mensajes de Otabek, ni siquiera un like en la última foto; y la suma de ambos factores despertaba su lado demoníaco. Para su suerte, Isabella lo esperaba en la esquina frente a la parada y esa sonrisa genuina que su nueva amiga le brindaba lograba estabilizarlo un poco. Al llegar a su lado, la chica lo abrazó y lo alzó en el aire como si fuera un niño pequeño. Yuri puso los ojos en blanco pero en el fondo, disfrutaba del cariño que recibía.

—Compré té de durazno y té de canela. Tenemos un budín de limón y una torta de chocolate para comer. ¿Vas a querer algo más? —le preguntó tras soltarlo con cuidado. Yuri negó con un movimiento de su cabeza e Isabella comenzó a caminar en dirección al edificio dónde se encontraba su departamento. —¿Qué tal todo? Te noto… Extraño.

—¿Qué pasa siempre que te visito y vengo en colectivo? —Suspiró y metió sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

—Les cortaría las manos —masculló Bella con bronca al entender a qué se referia, provocando que su mandíbula se marcara al hablar.

Era cierto que se habían convertido en amigos cuando el verano apenas empezaba, después de compartir un par de mensajes con encargues y pedidos especiales que el rubio jamás se hubiera animado a comprar de forma presencial en alguna tienda; pero hasta ese momento, a pocas semanas de dar por finalizadas sus vacaciones universitarias, Yuri ya había visitado a Bella varias veces y lamentablemente, ser manoseado en el transporte público se había convertido en una terrible costumbre.

En pocos minutos ambos estaban pasando por la puerta del 4-B: Yuri tiró su mochila sobre el sofá cama que en más de una ocasión supo ocupar, Bella colgó las llaves en un pequeño ganchito al costado de la puerta y se arregló el cabello frente al espejo que había ubicado frente a esta. Luego se abrió paso hacia la pequeña cocina para poner agua a hervir; sacó un pequeño recipiente contenedor de laterales transparentes y tapa fucsia donde tenía guardadas las porciones de torta. Yuri la esperaba apoyado en la barra de desayuno que separaba la cocina del comedor.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —Murmuró él, mirándola con marcado interés. Le llamaba demasiado la atención lo rápido que había olvidado al homosexual reprimido y lo fácil que había terminado decantándose por alguien de su mismo género. Sin embargo, deseaba contarle con lujo de detalles lo hermoso que era Otabek Altin en persona y lo frustrante que era no haberlo besado cuando se había generado un clima tan propicio…

—Los viejos de huevos violetas —le respondió mientras masticaba un pedazo grande de torta.

Plisetsky puso los ojos en blanco. La verdad era que poco le importaba recordar al imbécil que le pagó los tragos o al _taxiboy_ que se comía con la mirada a su superior pero si a Bella le interesaba el chisme, el chisme debía darle. La morocha lo escuchó con atención, volcando el agua hirviendo en dos tazas de melamina y mirando como comenzaban a tomar color, hasta que en determinado momento volteó frunciendo el ceño frente a la mención de dos nombres que le resultaron conocidos.

—¿Chris? ¿Jean? ¿Cómo era ese tal Jean? —Trajo con cuidado las tazas humeantes a la mesa ubicada en el centro del comedor, volvió a dedicarle una mirada cargada de curiosidad y Yuri alzó sus hombros, demostrándole que ni siquiera había reparado en el aspecto físico del pesado. Le indicó que podía sentarse en la silla de la punta y buscó algo rápidamente en su teléfono celular. —¿Se veía así? —Insistió, mostrándole una foto de un joven de ojos claros, cabello corto y una sonrisa digna de una publicidad de dentífrico. Lo dejó pensar al respecto mientras corría a buscar el pequeño tarrito con azúcar. El rubio pesteñeó varias veces no dando créditos a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y por último, asintió con sorpresa. —¡Es mi ex! —gritó ella, golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano. La risa histérica dejó salir segundos después realmente asustó a Yuri.

—¿Cómo mierda…? —Luego de verter cuatro cucharadas cargadas de azucar, revolvió el líquido con una cucharita pequeña. Se tomó unos minutos antes de volver a hablar. Le costaba asociar a una persona con tanto miedo a salir del closet y un club dónde sólo participaban tipos orgullosos de su sexualidad. —¿Cómo llega un homosexual reprimido a un club de solteros? —Sopló el contenido líquido de su taza antes de llevarla hasta sus labios.

Escuchó el largo monólogo de Bella mientras tomaba varias porciones de budín y torta. La verdad era que, de toda la información que le había brindado, sólo había rescatado algunos datos importantes como que el nombre completo del pesado era Jean Jacques Leroy, que era originario de Canadá y que cubría sus inseguridades con esa falsa alta autoestima de la que tanto hizo alarde; que era amigo de Chris y su prometido, un contador de poca monta que le aguantaba cualquier cosa y que seguramente esa parejita feliz lo había arrastrado al evento para ayudarlo a aceptarse. El monólogo levemente fue cambiando de tema para volverse, a los oídos de Yuratchka, más interesante, poniendo como foco principal el _instant-crush_ de Isabella al ver a la psicóloga por primera vez.

—¿De dónde dices que la sacaste? —Interrumpió Yuri al darse cuenta que seguía sin prestarle atención.

—De la tienda, como a ti —se rió tapándose la boca con su diestra, evitando que se escaparan de ella algunas migas de budín. —Entró a comprar un par de medias y sentí que mi corazón se desbordaba, Yuri. Ese cabello oscuro cayéndole sobre los hombros, esa piel morena tan hermosa… No me resistí y le pasé mi número en una de las tarjetas con los datos para encargues —confesó avergonzada.

El muchacho se sentía identificado con cada cursilería que Bella decía sobre esa mujer de la que no sabía mucho. Recordaba lo estúpido que se había sentido al ver a Otabek la primera vez en Starducks, creyendo que no se trataba de la misma persona que le dejaba esos mensajes tan provocadores. Recordaba lo hermoso que había sido observar el rostro del kazajo a milímetros del suyo. Su corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar que quizás en el próximo encuentro las cosas cambiarían…

—Lo bueno es que captó la indirecta y estuvimos intercambiando varios mensajes, de ahí es que sé su profesión, que se llama Sara y que nació en Italia. El viernes saldré con ella… — Yuri le dedicó una sonrisa genuina al notar el color que tomaban las mejillas de su amiga, estiró su brazo por encima de la mesa, buscando acariciar la mano izquierda de Bella con la punta de sus dedos.

—Podemos considerar que este viernes es día de citas —susurró, contagiándose de la vergüenza de la morocha y sintiendo como todo el calor se concentraba en su rostro.

En su mente había ideado múltiples formas de narrar el encuentro con Otabek y había enumerado cada detalle que no quería olvidarse de contar pero la realidad lo abofeteó con fuerza. Tartamudeó durante todo el relato, sudó como testigo falso en un juicio y mordió sus uñas varias veces. Era demasiado complicado expresar lo que el kazajo le hacía sentir, lo hermoso que era y lo enojado que aún estaba por no haber avanzado lo suficiente como para rozar apenas sus labios. Olvidó detalles sumamente importantes como la chaqueta que había quedado en su haber o el tono de llamada tan genial que tenía. Bella trató de calmarlo cada vez que una palabra quedaba atorada en su garganta, amenazando con asesinarlo desde adentro, acarició su mano como él lo había hecho anteriormente y jugó con sus cabellos despeinados cada vez que se frustraba al no saber cómo continuar con su pequeño relato.

El resto del día continuó con tranquilidad. Debido a las pocas ganas de cocinar que tenían decidieron encargar shawarma y destaparon una botella de cerveza de medio litro para cada uno. Cenaron tirados en el sofá viendo la última serie de Star Trek –plan que Yuri había detestado desde el principio-, Bella le había ofrecido

—Yuri, tu teléfono está vibrando —le informó con diversión. Estaba tan perdido intentando entender un poco de la serie que no había sido capaz de notar que alguien estaba tratando de comunicarse con él. El rubio ahogó un gritito al ver sus notificaciones.

hoy 10:17 PM

 **oltin-atabek:** Tengo muchas cosas que decir sobre la última foto que subiste.

 **oltin-atabek:** Me muero de ganas de decirte que con ese jean que usaste no se pudo apreciar mucho…

 **oltin-atabek:** Pero el hecho de habernos conocido me hace sentir que no es buena idea seguir diciendo este tipo de cosas.

 **little-princess-masha:** Mejor no digas nada.

 **little-princess-masha:** No la cagues.

 **oltin-atabek:** Voy a intentarlo.

 **oltin-atabek:** Tengo ganas de volverte a ver.

 **oltin-atabek:** ¿Es muy pronto para ultimar detalles para el viernes?

Le pidió a Bella que pausara el episodio para mostrarle los mensajes intercambiados. La joven lo observó con sorpresa al leer más allá de lo señalado y Yuri tuvo que arrebatarle el teléfono de un tirón.

—¿Es normal que quiera que ya sea viernes? —Le preguntó con absoluta sinceridad. Se sentía tan perdido, tan ignorante que necesitaba ayuda para entender lo que le estaba sucediendo. Isabella lo abrazó, atrayéndolo contra su pecho y suspiró al entender a la perfección lo que sucedía con su pequeño. —¿Qué hago si me besa y tampoco siento nada? —Agregó, haciendo notorio el miedo en su voz.

—No te tienes que forzar una sexualidad ni obligarte a nada, Yuri. Si eso pasa, quizás lo tuyo no sean las relaciones típicas, quizás te gusta una persona pero no quieres ese tipo de contacto, quizás estés hecho para otra cosa y no es nada malo, amor —acarició su cabello con delicadeza, buscando que se relajara con el contacto. —No dejes que la sociedad te imponga que debes tener una pareja, tener sexo y dejar de ser virgen para sentirte completo y realizado. ¡Vamos! Te cagas en lo que la sociedad nos impone desde pequeños cuando compras un baby-doll o un liguero y disfrutas usándolo en tu casa. —Yuri se rió por lo bajo con dicha comparación pero se recostó contra el pecho de Bella, pensando seriamente en lo que le estaba diciendo. —Si no sientes nada cuando él se digne a besarte… ¿Por qué no volver a cagarte en la sociedad y hacer las cosas de una manera totalmente diferente? —Siguió con las caricias entre sus hebras doradas, suspiró con ternura al reafirmar que Yuri era más inocente y fragil de lo que demostraba; se propuso protegerlo de cualquier mal, prepararlo mentalmente para todo tipo de fracaso y estar para él cada vez que cayera. Tuvo que reprimir un sollozo al descubrirse pensando que esa era la primera vez que encontraba un amigo tan especial.

—Es que… —Su voz se había quebrado, un par de lágrimas amenzaban con salir y se aferraba a la camiseta del pijama de Bella con fuerza. —Desde que apareció por primera vez en la cafetería siento algo en el pecho, en el estómago, en la garganta, en todas partes —estaba perdiendo los estribos, las palabras empezaban a atropellarse en su lengua al salir y seguía presionando la tela para no mordisquear sus uñas. —Lo sentí las siguientes dos veces que lo vi y no quiero dejar de sentir esas cosas raras, Bella. Quiero saber como es besar a alguien que te gusta, quiero saber lo que es estar abrazado durante horas con esa persona. No quiero cagarme en lo que la sociedad me impone, quiero el final feliz que nos exigen —confesó, dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos y dándole lugar a sus lágrimas.

—Vamos a tener que tener una charla de madre a hijo esta noche —bromeó, tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y pellizcando sus mejillas con ímpetu. —Voy a buscarte un pijama.

Yuri sonrió luego de limpiarse el desastre de mocos y lágrimas que era su rostro con el dorso de su mano derecha. Necesitaba agradecerle por todo lo que hacía por él, por lo incondicional que se había vuelto en tan poco tiempo pero prefirió dejarlo para más tarde. Demasiado se había abierto en esos minutos que pasaron. Con ese pensamiento en mente, recuperó su celular y tecleó una respuesta, esperando que Otabek notara que también estaba interesado en volverlo a ver.

Hoy 10:42 PM

 **little-princess-masha:** Demasiado.

 **little-princess-masha:** Pero

 **little-princess-masha:** Podriamos empezar a organizarlo.

 **little-princess-masha:** Así la espera es menos tortuosa.


	14. ¿Nadar? (Contra la corriente)

—¿Qué hay en la bolsa misteriosa?

—Nada que te importe, viejo verde —masculló Yuri con la mandíbula apretada, insultándolo con peores peyorativos en sus adentros,recordando que estaba interactuando con una persona que debía ser considerada como su superior.

En la bolsa misteriosa no había nada extraño, ningún tipo de droga de diseñador o algún arma de fuego, así que si, por algún tipo de extraña coincidencia Victor o Yuuri descubrían que había dentro,podía inventar una excusa que resultase creíble. Sin embargo, Yuri estaba tan nervioso por lo que sucedería esa tarde que, como decía el dicho, se ahogaba en un vaso de agua, porque de hecho, no sabía nadar.

Corrió hasta a dejarla junto a su mochila inusualmente cargada pensando si había estado bien aceptar una invitación tan peculiar como la que Otabek le había ofrecido la noche anterior cuando Bella trataba de calmarlo, explicándole algunos conceptos clave para que Yuri dejara de tener tanto miedo a los acercamientos corporales.

—Quiere que lo acompañe mañana a la casa de uno de sus amigos —le comentó a Bella en un tono de voz tan bajo que la chica tuvo que pedirle repetición. —Quiere llevarme con un amigo suyo porque tiene piscina y están pronosticadas temperaturas elevadas —agregó una cuota de información confiable después de una revisión a su aplicación de clima, dejó su teléfono cargando y lo apoyó sobre su almohada luego de despedirse de Otabek hasta el día siguiente.

—¿Y cuál es el problema, Yuratchka? —Bella rodó los ojos, llegando así al límite de su paciencia. Yuri podía ser ingenuo y totalmente inexperto, pero no toleraba que hiciera tanto problema por algo que,a su noble entender, era demasiado tonto. _¡No te está invitando a pasar la noche en un motel de mala muerte! ¿Porqué tanto escándalo?_ pensó antes de inspirar y responderle con amabilidad. —Si ya quiere llevarte con uno de sus amigos, disfrútalo. No todos presentan a sus intereses amorosos tan pronto —alzó sus hombros y luego se cruzó de brazos, esperando que el menor diera una respuesta que no la enfadara.

—No sé nadar, no me gustan los bañadores para hombre y por lógica, no tengo ninguno, no me gusta tomar sol y como si fuera poco, nunca fui a una piscina porque casi nunca hacía demasiado calor como para ir a una —resopló, provocando un vaivén en su flequillo. —¿Sabías que Putin se metió en aguas con temperaturas inferiores a cinco grados centígrados? —El rubio buscó cambiar de tema pero no le funcionó como deseaba al ver que Isabella ponía los ojos en blanco.

—No me importa Vladimir Putin —respondió enojada, levantándose del sofá y desapareciendo entre el baño y su habitación.

—¡Debería importarte!

A los pocos minutos su amiga regresó con varias prendas guardadas en pequeñas bolsas transparentes. Las tiró justo delante de Yuri y volvió a ubicarse a su lado en el sofá que ya habían convertido encama. Le explicó que eran algunos trajes de baño que sacaron de stock en la tienda, que por un precio excesivamente bajo habían terminado en su poder y que por falta de tiempo, jamás había usado. Yuri enarcó sus cejas dejando en el aire una pregunta implícita que Bella pudo responder sin ningún problema.

—Si. Estoy ofreciéndote la posible solución a uno de tus problemas. La tomas o la dejas —sentenció.

Yuri Plisetsky había quedado entre la espada y la pared.

Al día siguiente, después de seis horas lidiando con el imbécil de su superior y con su presunto interés amoroso, no le parecía tan buena idea caer en la casa de este amigo de Otabek por primera vez y tener que decirle a la cara: _Si, soy un chico pero tengo puesto una hermosa remerita y debajo un bañador de dos piezas de mujer porque se me antoja_. Quizás no tenía por qué decirlo aunque en algún momento su no-muy-pequeño bulto le haría notar que algo no concordaba del todo.

La realidad lo golpeó fuerte cuando la hora de cambiar de turno llegó y notó que no podría salir del baño con la ropa demasiado delicada que llevaba en su mochila si no quería ser el centro de burlas durante el resto de su carrera laboral en Starducks. Pensó en ir hasta su casa pero de ser así, no volvería a salir en toda la tarde porque su cama era un potente imán que lo retendría en contra de su voluntad. Protestó al ver que una motocicleta familiar se estacionaba justo frente a la puerta principal donde no había ninguna mesa. Se despidió rápido de sus compañeros y se alegró por primera vez de haber terminado su jornada antes de lo normal gracias a los nuevos esclavos que Victor iba a traumatizar con sus contoneos de cadera y su frente poco discreta.

—¿Porqué la cara larga? —Fue lo primero que Otabek murmuró al verlo salir con una expresión fácil digna de un muerto vivo. _Nunca una conversación normal con esta persona_ , se lamentó.—¿Debo golpear a alguien?

—A mí —masculló, acercándose un poco más hasta el kazajo, esperando que mínimo decidiera saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla pero éste ni siquiera captó la indirecta. —Cómo te conté hoy cuando te escribí, voy a usar un bañador de chica... —puso los ojos en blanco, harto de tener que diferenciar la ropa por géneros como si eso fuera lo único importante que dividía a las personas en el mundo. —El tema es que traje ropa también de chica para parecer una chica, del todo, ¿lo captas? —Otabek asintió. —Y si voy con estas pintas y debajo el bañador tierno, tu amigo va a pensar que soy... Rarito —finalizó haciendo una mueca extraña con sus labios.

—Súbete —murmuró, intentado quitarle importancia al asunto puesto que para él no era tan importante el dilema como lo era para Yuratchka porque, claro, Otabek no tenía problemas con su forma de vestir ni con su sexualidad. —Él no es ese tipo de persona. Puedes ir vestido de astronauta que no le importará. ¿Subes? ¿O no? —Insistió, extendiéndole el casco que antes había llevado puesto él. Yuri refunfuñó antes de aceptarlo de mala manera.

La casa del famoso amigo de Otabek quedaba lejos de la cafetería pero tan cerca del Burger King de Plymouth Road que se había antojado de una BK Stacker cuádruple. Con un suspiro soltó el agarre para bajar cuando el mayor lo indicó y Yuri sólo podía decirse que sería un completo mentiroso si afirmara que le molestaba ir durante media hora aferrado al cuerpo de Otabek. El cambio de aires lo mareó un poco pero sólo logró que siguiera amando en completo silencio lo hermosa que era esa ciudad, teniendo en ella todo lo que alguien ó de su ensoñación cuando la puerta principal de esa casa igual a las demás de la cuadra se abrió, dejando ver a un chico que no pasaría de los veintidós años, con el cabello de un negro profundo despeinado sobre su rostro pálido, el cual no dejaba ver ningún tipo de expresión que pudiera interpretar como felicidad, angustia o dolor de estómago provocado por un atracón en el Burger King que tenía a tres cuadras.

—Buenas. Pasen —apenas con un hilo de voz los invitó a entrar a su hogar y bostezó sin siquiera esforzarse en taparse la boca con una de sus manos. Yuri se dedicó unos segundos para analizarlo por completo, desde sus pies descalzos hasta su camiseta estirada y manchada con lavandina, pasando por una bermuda negra que al ruso le provocó nauseas. Intentó fingir una sonrisa pero sus mejillas seguían rígidas.

—Él es Seung, Yuri —le comunicó el kazajo, señalando a su amigo con un movimiento leve de cabeza. —No te sientas intimidado por su falta de comunicación, siempre es así de demostrativo.

El menor creyó ver algo parecido a una sonrisa en el rostro del dueño de casa pero no estaba seguro de poder arriesgarse y afirmar que lo era. Lo siguieron hasta la parte trasera de su hogar, una habitación donde les indicó que dejaran sus pertenencias, que se pusieran cómodos y que lo esperasen en el patio ya que iría a guardar la motocicleta de Otabek en el garage. Yuri le sonrió con nervios notorios en su rostro a lo que el moreno buscó relajarlo con un simple apretón en los hombros.

—Vinimos a divertirnos, ¿si? —Yuri asintió, perdiéndose en los ojos de color chocolate que miraban directo a los suyos. —Deja la mochila por ahí —señaló un perchero ubicado en una esquina y subió hasta el rostro una de las manos que había apoyado con anterioridad en los hombros de Yuri, lo acarició con suavidad, provocando que el rubio inconscientemente cerrara los ojos y en busca de más contacto,terminara ladeando la cabeza lo suficiente como para recostarla en la palma del kazajo.

—Me cago en la puta... —La voz rara y bastante baja del dueño de casa y el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose los sacó de su pequeña burbuja. Seung estaba con sus rodillas dobladas, levantando con mucha tranquilidad los fragmentos de un vaso. Otabek se ofreció a limpiar el suelo mientras él podía volver por más vasos a la cocina.

La primera hora le pareció una tortura. Seung había regresado minutos después del accidente con una jarra de limonada, un paquete de Doritos y un tarrito de queso cheddar sin derretir para comer sentados en el patio. Los siguió hasta la mesa blanca de plástico ubicada al costado derecho de la piscina y tomó asiento lo más lejos posible de ambos porque, como los cabellos en el rostro lo habían fastidiado tanto que buscó una pequeña vincha para mantenerlos a raya y se sintió extraño al mirarlos de frente. Sin embargo, con el tiempo descubrió que la vincha era el último tema que les preocuparía y mientras él se dedicaba a vaciar el paquete de Doritos, los amigos hablaban entre sí con total fluidez sobre temas que Yuri desconocía por completo. Logró recuperar algunos nombres que al instante volvió a perder. Para su suerte, no había eliminado el famoso Flappy Bird de su celular y recurrió a él como distracción.

—Así que también le gusta Star Wars... —comentó Seung, esta vez con una sonrisa bien marcada. —¿Vendrás con nosotros cuando estrene el Episodio VIII? —Preguntó con genuino interés, armando planes para el final del año, cuando finalmente viera la luz el nuevo episodio de la saga.

—Sólo si van el día del estreno —respondió con diversión y un poco de felicidad al descubrirse siendo parte de la conversación.

Seung había resultado ser aún más fanático que ellos dos. Dejó de lado las pocas ganas de vivir que había cargado durante todo el día para hablar del Universo Expandido como un religioso tratando de convencer a un ateo. Yuri justificaba su falta de cultura con las horas que pasaba en el trabajo pero Seung se lo perdonó al instante tras escucharlo decir que Kylo Ren había sido el error más grande provocado por la exclusión de dicho universo del canon. Otabek, impresionado por el camino que la charla había tomado, decidió aprovechar para terminar con los pocos Doritos que Yuri había dejado.

—Tengo una idea. Vayan metiéndose al agua. Vuelvo en un rato.

—Debe querer jugar a las Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales —acotó Otabek mientras Yuri observaba como Seung corría hacía el interior de su casa con demasiada euforía. —Tiene un arsenal de pistolas de agua. Prepárate para ser un stormtrooper.

La idea de hacer algo totalmente infantil lo motivaba más de lo que podía expresar con palabras. ¡Siempre había querido jugar a ser un stormtrooper o un rebelde con alguien! Mila era más de jugar con bebés y muñecas y el resto de los niños de la escuela, los que hablaban de cosas que le interesaban demasiado le huían por ser un marica. _Qué se jodan_ , pensó.

Ahora estaba a punto de hacer todo lo que siempre había deseado.

Su lado infantil, el que había salido a flote minutos atrás, había entrado en cortocircuito con su lado más maduro al ver a Otabek sin camiseta y quitándose los jeans para quedarse con una bermuda que lo último que le provocaría, serían ganas de vomitar. Con el rostro con el color de un tomate le dio la espalda para imitarlo, quedándose con el bañador que Isabella le regaló.

—¿En qué momento se fue Yuri y llegó Masha?

La voz de Otabek se sentía muy cercana, como si estuviera justo detrá instinto de supervivencia fue más fuerte y el ruso se apartó unos centímetros antes de voltear a ver dónde estaba el dueño de esa voz grave tan... Linda. _Su voz es linda_. Tragó saliva al descubrirlo justo detrás como había pensado. Las sonrisas no eran lo favorito de Yuri pero podía cambiar de parecer si todas las sonrisas fueran como la que Otabek le dedicó en ese instante.

—Si vuelves a nombrarla te corto las pelotas —respondió con una agresividad que contrastaba demasiado con los tonos pasteles de su traje de baño. El mayor se fue acercando con lentitud para demostrarle que no quería hacerle mal. Si. Quizás estaba recurriendo alas técnicas milenarias que su madre le había enseñado para agradarle a los gatos vagabundos del barrio, pero es que Yuri le recordaba a cada uno de ellos. Adorables y letales.

Sus manos terminaron posándose sobre la piel delicada de Yura expuesta ala altura de su cadera. Otabek no podía creer que estaba acariciando la misma piel que había visto en al menos una decena de fotos y que era más suave de lo que había esperado. Las mejillas del menor no dejaban de demostrarle lo avergonzado que estaba y tuvo un impulso que podría haberle costado la vida -y quizás, sus pelotas-. Sin pensarlo dos veces, rozó sus labios contra la mejilla derecha de Yuri, haciendo un ruido bastante incómodo para ambos.

—Encontré dos en buenas condiciones y una puedo arreglarla. Supongo que mi papá tiró las demás cuando cumplí veintiuno —la voz de Seung otra vez irrumpía en su pequeño espacio privado. Él no parecía molesto por encontrar a su amigo y a su potencial pareja casi acurrucándose en su patio; en cambio, Otabek lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Yuri no se animaba a meter más que sus pies en el agua cristalina encerrada en ese recipiente enorme y rectangular. Otabek parecía un tritón yendo de punta a punta con todo el cuerpo sumergido y Seung estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de arreglar la pistola de agua como para disfrutar de la piscina a la cuál tenía acceso a diario.

—¿No es demasiado pequeña? —Murmuró Yuri, analizando el calibre de su arma. Rosa. Chiquita. Cabía en su mano con facilidad.

—¿Estamos hablando de esa pistola, verdad? —Seung aprovechó que Otabek no lo oía por estar sumergido otra vez para hacer un chiste con doble sentido que provocó una carcajada en Yuri que casi nadie tenía el privilegio de escuchar.

La tarde iba muriendo lentamente. En las afueras de Detroit, en una casa igual a las demás del barrio, en un patio lleno de enredaderas contra el tapial había tres jóvenes adultos jugando con pistolas de agua, fingiendo ser rebeldes versus el imperio. No jugaban a matarse al azar: tenían un trasfondo histórico en el que habían trabajado mientras Seung terminaba de arreglar el arma. Al ver el entusiasmo del menor de los tres en trabajar con características de un personaje y en la creación del contexto, le prometieron invitarlo a jugar con ellos alguna noche donde amanecerían tirando dados de cuatro, seis, ocho, diez, doce y veinte caras. Tras media hora corriendo de lado a lado,escondiéndose detrás de la mesa y rodando por el césped, habían llegado a la escena dramática dónde el personaje de Otabek, un piloto rebelde, moría en manos de Seung, el stormtrooper que no fallaba ningún tiro; Yuri, el compañero de siempre del rebelde lloraba con el cuerpo entre sus brazos. Seung se sintió realizado al ver como el rubio abrazaba con fuerza a un Otabek que fingía muy bien su muerte. _Fue mi mejor invento desde el perro de ocho patas_ , pensó con aires de triunfo.

Por esa muerte estipulada desde el comienzo, Otabek ya no era parte de la guerra que se convertía en un duelo mano a mano; no se quejaba, porque ahora podía capturar momentos con su teléfono celular, recostado a metros de la batalla, disfrutando de tener en el mismo lugar a dos personas que lo estaban haciendo más que feliz.

Tragó saliva al pensar en el cruel destino que le esperaba si se dejaba llevar por sus ideas más extrañas, pero terminó cediendo nuevamente a sus impulsos, haciendo click en el botón de publicar en Instagram.

Pensó en rezar por sus pelotas.


End file.
